Starlight
by Fayth85
Summary: Escape Velocity Nova: It's funny how things never end up the way we want. Sometimes that's a good thing... but this isn't one of those times. Will Stella Monroe be able to pull her people together? Or will it all spiral out of control? Rated M for language, graphic content and adult situations later on.
1. Chapter1: Honor

**_EVN: Starlight_**

**_Chapter 1: Honor._**

**_It's funny how things never end up the way we want. Sometimes that's a good thing... but this isn't one of those times. Will Stella Monroe be able to pull her people together? Or will it all spiral out of control? Rated M for language, graphic content and adult situations later on._**

_Italics show thoughts._

**"Bold shows conversation through intercom!"**

Sometimes a single word will be in _Italics_ to show either sarcasm or a certain type of accentuation. Same goes for certain **bold** words.

**-This style shows an automated voice. Those who've played the game know what I mean ;)-**

_**#-#**_

* * *

**_#-#_**

_Honor. A word reserved for those who are capable of eating when they're hungry, drinking when they're thirsty, working a job they love until they're tired, and sleeping well at the end of the day. That is why we, the Nomads, are without honor._

_In our society you need a ship to work, and yet more than seventy percent of our population must do without. Seventy percent. So what did we do to balance that? We sent them to work the land. To tell the descendant of well over fifty generations that have made their living by traveling the stars, that you have to stay on an artificially enhanced planetoid to work the land like an average Joe and that they will see the stars again one day... it's the slowest death we know._

_Honor is not among our ranks anymore. In it's place we have social unrest, distrust, thieving, backstabbing... and a riot that is waiting to break loose. We have become exactly what we have hated for the thousand years we have traversed these stars we hold sacred, on the ships we see as temples._

_Why? Because the man who calls himself our leader, led us down a self destructive path by engaging in a war with an opponent we couldn't beat. We are Nomads, we do not wage war, we avoid it. We are Nomads, we do not pledge alliance to any group that fights for any reason other than self preservation. We are Nomads, we don't turn on our family. We are Nomads, we never go back on our word._

_We are Nomads, wandering the stars... and we are lost._

**-WARNING! Long range sensors detect Federation civilian ships.-**

_And so my philosophizing comes to an end._ I rolled out of my bed, wondering what Cappy was going to want to do. _Capture the ships, of course._ _It's always the same thing. Our once proud civilization was reduced to piracy to survive. Our once noble traditions and customs are lain to ruin._

"You best haul ass! You know Cappy's gonna start hollering yo name over the PA!" Tanya just had to stick her nose all up in my shit. I looked at her, already in her armored biosuit and running towards the door. She palmed the scanner, which turned monochrome green, showing she was actually allowed access. I wondered at that for a long moment.

_What if protocol includes an 'open all doors during an alarm' clause?_ It was a sobering thought. Why did I always have to think of useless shit when I had shit to do? Who knew.

I got up, stretched my poor abused muscles and cursed having to get up this early in the morning. Coffee would be a must if I had hope of being useful any time soon. "Fucking bullshit." _Cappy is going to get an earful if this shit isn't worth my time._

I walked up to the same door Tanya just scrambled out of and palmed the scanner. "Even at four in the fucking morning, this shit unlocks?" If it really was that clause I was thinking about, heads were gonna roll.

I sighed when the scanner turned green and the door slid open. Then, with great effort, I started the two-hundred sixty-eight meter journey to my post. "GUNNERS AND CHEF REPORT TO YOUR POTS!"

_Shiiiiit, here we go again._ I started picking up speed, wondering why the hell I was worried about Cappy. "THAT MEANS YOU STELLA!" Fucking slave driver. There was only one Turret on this bucket of bolts that even needed a Chef in the first place. You'd think that earning that slot would cut me some slack? Shiiiit, not with Cappy.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back, knowing his ass wouldn't hear a word of it. At my usual pace – while drunk on sleep – I might have made it to my destination in fifteen minutes. When fully awake, I'd make it in under five. He wouldn't shut the fuck up unless I made it there at Jump speed.

_First. Second. Third!_ I counted the ladders I passed, climbing the third one to the Upper Deck. _Now I just gotta got like a hundred meters to the left! Umm…_ I looked down at the backs of my hands. I spread my fingers apart, looking for the tell tale 'L' my left index and thumb should form. _This way!_

Once at the end of the corridor, I latched onto the pole like my life depended on it, and let the artificial gravity do its job. "Bout damn time!" I felt my trigger finger itch. "You best stop playing and haul ass! You know Cappy's already pissed!"

"Ease up, Rocketboy." I grumbled, already flicking switches and kicking my Pot to life.

**-Confirm identity.-** Came the usual request. I palmed the scanner, happy to see that bland green. **–Identity confirmed. Greetings Cadet Stella Monroe.-**

I groaned. _Cappy said he'd change that shit!_ I continued booting my systems, calibrating and cursing the fuck out of every inanimate object that didn't do exactly as told.

"Stella, you want some coffee?" I turned around, finding Greize there with a mug in one hand and a pot filled with the essence of life! "Don't thank me, just drink."

"You see why I actually **admit** to liking Greize now?" I sniped at Tyrone. He scratched at a spot between the cornrows in his hair – a habit he had when confronted with an uncomfortable truth. I knocked back the first mugful, already holding up the mug for a refill.

"If I didn't know Rev was a better man than me, I'd take offence to that." Ty admitted. He was honest at least – a Nomad picking a _Milk_ over her own people?

**"STELLA! STATUS!"** _Fuck._ I kicked the last two systems up, donning my Gunner's helmet. I clicked the mic into placed and tuned in, ready for the fireworks.

"Morning, Gunners. Status report." I heard a few clicks and some white noise – the others were clicking their mics as well.

**"Locked and loaded!"** TC announced, his voice booming because of the volume and how loud he sounded all on his own.

**"Reading five by five. All systems go."** Cindy was very concise, a damn good gunner to have on board!

**"Online and waiting, Stellar."** Jason said. He had a steady hand and took orders well – a good gunner, without a question.

**"I'm ready to dance."** Dark, looming tone and always in a bad mood. _Yup, Trey. Fuck. This is why I'm usually sleeping during this time of the day! Triflin' ass bitch made nigga…_

**"I got you, girl."** Gina! Thank the Stars! Someone had to offset the bullshit Trey spouted! Wait, when did Gina make Gunner? Well, whatever.

**"All systems go."** Didn't know that voice. Whatever, I couldn't know everyone on this damn boat. I knocked back the last of my coffee, holding out my mug for more.

"CAPPY! TURRETS UP AND RUNNING! WHO'S MANNING THE STATIC GUNS?!" No one manned those unless it was life and death, but it was worth asking.

**"FAIRIES TO THE SKIES!"** Not answering was an answer in itself with him.

"Fairy Roosts, call on Rocketboy. Tanner, Pikehead, Brimstone, I know you three are good to go. Have at and fly easy. Stella out." Fairies, or fighter pilots, are never referred to by their names. Only their call signs. I nodded to Ty, to let him know that he's on roll call.

We were probably riding the most suped up IDA Frigate in history. Three Pirate Viper Bays – though we stock em with any type of Viper we get our hands on. Five Medium Blaster Turrets, which only needed a single Gunner to run. One heavily modified Quad 100 mm Railgun Turret – which Tyrone (Rocketboy), Greize (Rev) and myself ran. We also doubled as the information highway to the bridge, seeing as we had all the gadgets that Cappy would ever have a wet dream about.

**"Runners, time's up! Wave one, launch."** Ty's voice hit me double – I could hear him perfectly without the 'phones on, but I heard him through the intercom too. Each Viper Bay housed four Sleds. Some Sleds were more suped up than others too.

Tanya 'the Tanner' Brown had the most customized Sled on the boat. Next came Leshawn 'Pikehead' Monroe, my older brother. I would work their Sleds till they shone bright enough to match their potential. Right behind theirs was Jermaine 'Brimstone' Kincade. I worked his less, because he was more stubborn – trust me, I'd supe his ride first each time if given the choice!

**"Wave four, launch."** Ty announced, keeping a perfect track of how quick they should be able to launch. **"Sled launch sequence complete. Fly easy, fairies."**

"CAPPY! FAIRIES ARE SWIMMING!" _See that shit?! Why the fuck did I have to wake up? I coulda slept in! On my fucking birthday too boot! I was not happy. All this for a Civvy convoy?_

It was pretty much a waiting game after that. A long, pointless waiting game. We usually got the heads up like an hour – sometimes a little less – before whatever convoy our scanners picked up jumped in. We never, ever need more than ten minutes with the way Cappy kept barking through the PA.

_Double check time. Gunners and their pots are ready – check. Fairies are all prepped, Sleds are all launched – check. Formations are… Pikehead has his team in the Flying V, Brimstone's team (including Tanner) is Blocking (each Fairy is spaced out to form a perfect square with two on top, two underneath). And the last team is laying in wait (hiding between the space debris) – check._

**"Convoy jumped in! Counting… three Terapins, six Vipers, two T-heads and some Cargo Drones!"** Ty announced. _Snooze! Might as well put the Fairies to bed, cause this was going to be a walk in the park._

**"Civilian convoy, this is the True Silence of the Nomad's Fleet. You are in a restricted system. Turn back."** The Madame always tried to solve this peacefully – which I could respect.

**"More pirates?! Goddammit! OPEN FIRE!"**

"CAPPY?!" I knew what was going to happen now, especially since the first shot was already fired. Still, I had to wait for the go ahead.

**"FUCK 'EM UP!"**_Well,_**that**_was pretty obvious._

"Gunners, start on the T-heads, Fairies, take the Terapins! I'll take the others!" I announced. "We want those ships! So be careful!"

And that was how my day went to hell. I knocked down each Cargo Drone one by one – they each took a single shot to be disabled. After that, the Vipers each took three shots. Not very special – two shots for the shields, one shot for the pilot. We all worked together for the T-heads, but I simply had the better equipment and aim to take out the pilots.

The Sleds took out the freighters, so I didn't have to lift a finger for that one. Once the last ship was disabled, I made an announcement over the intercom: "Alright guys, good job! Fairies, back to bed! Diver Teams, you have one hour to suit up. If anyone needs me, kindly fuck off!" Five in the fucking morning… I was in no mood for bullshit.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

I felt something rubbing against my cheek. I felt it, I knew it was there… it was just way too early to give a shit. Something was being said, but it didn't seep through the haze wrapped around me. Then there was… something else. A fragrance. Ooh, something smelled sooooo good.

"Steeeeellaaaaaaaa… coffeeeeeeee." A familiar voice drawled. An eyelid twitched. Don't even ask me which one. One of my hands was teased apart from my blanket and bathed in a gentle warmth – a familiar warmth. Then, a more intense warmth was placed against my palm. It wasn't hot enough to hurt, but it was some serious deja vous!

The warmth receded. Slowly, gently, I was tugged into a sitting position. Cold air slammed into me, invading the gorgeous haze I was enjoying. Then the fragrance came back. Both my palms were bathed in that familiar warmth, and my senses were engulfed in a sense of peace and tranquility – I smelled coffee.

I opened one eye, an attempt to test the world around me. All I could see was a face. Rich cocoa colored skin, ebon hair framing a gentle face like a halo. Soft features, mirth dancing in hazel brown eyes. And that smile. Her lips curled up in such a way that she seemed both happy and ticked off at the same time – somehow managing to be entertained as well. It was a mother's smile. My Momma's smile.

"Drink, baby." She instructed. Somehow, I looked down and found my hands cupping my mug of coffee. I sniffed, enjoying the aroma of baked beans, milk and sugar – don't ask me how I could smell half of it, let alone identify them. I brought the mug to my lips, wondering that the aroma got stronger the closer it got.

Over the course of time, I felt the haze sloughing off. There was no immediate response, but there was a major difference. I hated having to wake up to go back to sleep for that – I'd always wake up messed up. "Mornin', Momma."

The empty mug was refilled, and I was once again instructed to drink. Only this time, "Cappy is holding the meeting in less than twenty minutes. We need to get you ready and on the bridge." The meeting she was talking about, was the 'ship distribution meeting'. By Nomadic Law, the one that kills the captain of a boat, claims that boat as their own. However, that didn't apply to Cadets. Which was why I was pissed off with my rank still being registered as such.

"So why am I needed there? Cadets don't count." I grumbled, slurping at my lifeline. I always drank my second mug slower than my first. I looked at Momma, wondering why she was wearing her armored biosuit. Was she one of the Fairies? Did she go Diving?

"You'll see when we get there. Now, drink up. I'll start getting your uniform out." She made to stand up. A feat in and of itself, considering that the top of my bunk was less than fifteen centimeters from the floor. Well, that that there was another bunk directly above mine. We almost never wore our uniforms on tour, simply because it took too much to keep them clean. I mean, there was barely enough space for the people on this boat, let alone the clothes and stuff we needed. So we kinda just wore whatever was clean.

The average IDA Frigate houses one-hundred crewmembers. The True Silence usually had about four-hundred – though I could swear we had nearly five-hundred this time. It was getting so bad that the girls had to confiscate a closet and turn it into a berth – it was either that or sleep between scores of guys we didn't trust. Seeing that no one complained how cramped everything was… well, it said a lot about how bad things were.

So having to wear my uniform meant something big. Even in my drunken stupor I understood that much. _Should I take a shower first? Nah, pointless. I'd never have enough time for that._

After the last drop disappeared, I got up and took off my pajamas. Luckily the door was locked – too many curious males walking around (very few **men** for some _strange_ reason though). Anyway, I put on the pantyhose (the ship was a constant eighteen degrees Centigrade), accepted the white button up shirt and the knee length matching skirt. After putting them on, I got into my jacket, slipped into my one inch heels and was following Momma through the door.

I wondered what was going on, but I didn't doubt it was going to go bad really quick. It usually did. Especially seeing as how Trey would be at the meeting. True, tradition leaned towards keeping a meeting to see who had scored the most kills, who scalped the captain of the ship and who was donating what to the Fleet at large. It was... something we did.

So imagine my surprise when I showed up to find every familiar face wearing their armored biosuit?! "What the fuck?" Everything and everyone was silent, standing at attention. Shit just hit the fan…

"Stella Monroe of the True Silence." Cappy announced, his tone deep and solemn. I looked around, wondering why everyone was forming a circle with Momma, Cappy and me in the center of it. "Today is a very important day for you, Stella."

_No, he ain't doing this shit in front of everyone!_ "Daddy, can't we do this later." I wanted to add 'in private', but looking around I knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"Today is your sixteenth birthday. Today you become a woman." If I had floated off into space and disappeared into a black hole… I might have been grateful. "Equally important, today you become a Fairy."

Without saying another word – not like I would have heard half of it – he carefully detached the Cadet insignia from my jacket shoulders. He offered them to Momma, his second in command. Then he took out my new insignia…

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Stella Monroe." I almost couldn't believe my ears. I made Lieutenant? Something of my disbelief must have shown on my face. "Stella, you have gone above and beyond every expectation we place on our cadets. You have worked tirelessly to help upgrade the True Silence and have always aided in maintenance in the ships we capture. One of you is worth ten gunners and five times that many engineers. You have more than earned your stripes."

I turned to Momma, wondering if Daddy was just being nice about it. I honestly didn't see anything special in the things I'd done. She just smiled at me, nodding towards Daddy. "Thank you, Cappy. I will do all I can to bare the weight of the responsibilities you have granted me."

Daddy then turned to those assembled. "You are all here to bare witness to Stella Monroe's words, just as you have borne witness to her deeds." Everyone around me went nuts! Everyone was hollering, shouting, cheering! They were so loud! Daddy let them, too busy attaching my new insignia to my jacket – three stripes heavier than my old one. His face was as if set in stone, but his eyes held pride. He wasn't the type to play favorites – something I shouldn't have doubted – so if he said I earned it, then it had to be so.

"Unfortunately!" Everyone settled down, showing how much respect Daddy had earned over the years – no one dared speak at the same time he did. "This promotion came moments too late. So the ships you disabled cannot be claimed. But there will be more chances."

It sucked, but it wasn't unexpected. I shrugged, deciding to focus on the positive instead. "So what are we doing with these ships then?" Daddy asked. I noticed everyone around me was kinda nervous about that question. All eyes fell on three people: Leshawn, Jermaine and Trey. Whenever a cadet scored a ship, it usually fell to the Lieutenants – just one of those bylaws in the Regulations.

"I have a use for the Cargo Drones. Nothing more." Leshawn announced. _Cargo Drones? No one had a use for Cargo Drones! Hell, even the most desperate Nomad wouldn't take one. Either he was waiting for a better ship to come along, or he had a lot of heavy shit to carry. Then again… he had asked me about a defense mechanism involving Cargo Drones… maybe that was what he wanted to test._

"Nothing." Jermaine was not one to waste words. If he had something to say, he said it. Just that. Nothing more. Ever! I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was crushing on him so damn bad! Well, other than those broad shoulders. And cute be-hind! Damn, that boy's ass, I could stare at it for days on end and not get tired.

"I'll take the rest!" Trey looked like he was going to cream in his pants. _Why the fuck is he here again? Oh yeah, to leach off everyone else's hard work! No way in hell am I helping that ignant ass!_

"Very well, Trey. The one Thunderhead and six Vipers are yours. Fly easy." Cappy was not happy about that, but things could be worse. Sure, Trey would be promoted to Captain when we got back home, but at least he wouldn't be on this boat any more!

"What about the Terapins?!" _Did he really just ask that? No. He didn't. He couldn't possibly be that dumb._ "I said I-"

"I don't care what you said. As per the Regulations, all freighters that are not directly claimed are to be donated to the Fleet. As such, the Terapins, being freighters, will be offered to the civilians next in line for a ship! Don't think that just because you got yourself a ride you can offer me all that lip, boy! Now pick your crew and get off **my boat**!" _Thur she blows!_ Daddy had a temper on him. A temper that Trey seemed to enjoy being subjected to.

I tried ignoring what happened next, mostly because I didn't want to laugh. Still, I snuck a peek – I couldn't help it. Leshawn and Jermaine had subdued Trey, grabbed his arms and legs and were 'escorting' him off the bridge – holding him like a sack of potatoes. My best guess was that they were going to take him to Gangway B, which was on the top of the boat, and autopilot jump him and whoever he was dragging along to the next fucking system. _Like I said, triflin' ass negro._

I truthfully didn't care, but I got my chuckles off it. And so did everyone else.

_**#-#**_

* * *

**_#-#_**

_Finally! Stars, how I've craved for this!_ I turned on the water, as hot as it would go. Letting it claim me. I had already ripped my plats out (figure of speech, thank the stars – still, it hurt enough to feel like they were being ripped out for real), my hair needed washing anyway. Momma said she would swing by later to plat it again.

"Stell, you best not be having no orgasm right next to me!" Tanya just had to go there. It wouldn't be her if she didn't start some shit while I was trying to relax. I ignored her. "Stella! You're glowing! Please tell me that's the joy of being promoted shining through!"

"I'm just thinking about the things I'mma do to you tonight!" I shot back. Gina and Cindy were laughing, so I guessed Tanya made a face. "Now let me enjoy my shower! Dayum!" Yeah, the showers made a lot of noise. The only way to hear what anyone was saying in here was to shout!

"You see that shit! She outranks us, and suddenly she's barking out orders!" _Still ignoring you, girl._ I turned around, letting the spray claim my hair. There was nothing in the known universe better than a hot water shower! I honestly didn't understand how someone would _want_ to invent an 'air pressure shower', let alone use it.

Letting my worries drain away into the water, letting my stress seep out of me. "STELLA!" I damn near jumped outta my own skin when that hoe pinch my ass!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Tan!" I slapped her hand, trying to ignore her laughter. I wish I could say I was mad at her, but I never could stay mad at her long anyway. So I guess it would have made no sense either way.

"Why you molesting me like that? Can't a girl take a damn shower in peace?" I asked. Obviously I wasn't talking hard enough, cause she bent her ear a bit forward, mouthing some shit about not being able to hear me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I knew her ass too well to take her on – she was saying congrats. Well, in her own, twisted way.

"Hurry the hell up! The Madame is holdin' a girls only party!" Tanya said with a bright smile, then tossed my loofah at me. Tanya and me kept playing around, even while bathing. It was a habit of ours built up over the years. But eventually shower time was done, so we moved into the dressing room and started towel drying our hair.

"You know, if killing someone would get me a hair dryer, then I'll miss y'all." Cindy teased. We all shared a laugh over that – hairdryers were all but unheard of on tour. Hell, anything that would be considered a luxury was banned on the True Silence. There simply wasn't any space.

"Hey, did you see the look on Trey's face when Pikehead and Brimstone floored his ass?" Gina asked, bringing Tanya to her knees with the laughter!

I didn't hear anything after that. I was torn between laughing about it, and laughing at Tanya trying to get up off the floor. Somehow, she managed to get herself stuck between the bench and the row of lockers just behind it – one leg still on the bench too. She didn't even seem to notice! Too busy laughing her ass off, I guess.

**-WARNING! Long range sensors detect Rebel Reinforcements.-**You've GOT to be KIDDING me!

"Twice on one day?! FUCK!" I cursed. I fucking hated the rush. No matter the possible rewards, the stress of it seemed to claim years of my life each and every time! I threw on some clothes, hoping I was at least decent – all things considered.

_**#-#**_

* * *

_**#-#**_

"Alright you people know the drill. No fuck ups!" I barked over the intercom. No one was in the mood for this. One firefight was tiring enough as it was, but two? I turned to Ty and Greize, who were already scanning for the slightest abnormality from the scanners.

"This is probably the group the corralled the last convoy our way." Greize said his piece. Hard to argue with the logic, but it didn't really mean shit either.

"But it makes no sense. Pirating Patsies?" Tyrone countered. Both were making perfect sense. And is still didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for this. At all. I was supposed to be getting shitfaced and stone drunk with my girls!

"Look, the Fairies are swimming. The Gunners are prepped and Trey is in the front lines, pretending to be important is his half assed ride. We're as ready as we gonna be." I grumbled. I didn't even care that my tone was sour, or that I was making things worse. I just wasn't in the fucking mood. _Can't even kick back on my own mothafucking birthday. Dayum!_

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**#-#**_

* * *

**_#-#_**

**_A/N: Well, here we have chapter 1! No beta for this story yet, so if anyone is interested, please let me know! I hope you guys like the style and that the chapters aren't too short (I have a tendency to make my chapters too long, oh well. Let me know what you think! R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Pride

_**EVN: Starlight**_

_**Chapter 2: Pride.**_

_**It's funny how things never end up the way we want. Sometimes that's a good thing... but this isn't one of those times. Will Stella Monroe be able to pull her people together? Or will it all spiral out of control? Rated M for language, graphic content and adult situations later on.**_

_Italics show thoughts._

**"Bold shows conversation through intercom!"**

Sometimes a single word will be in _Italics_ to show either sarcasm or a certain type of accentuation. Same goes for certain **bold** words.

**-This style shows an automated voice. Those who've played the game know what I mean ;)-**

**_#-#_**

* * *

_**#-#**_

"Cadet Cade Connelly reporting for duty, Lieutenant!" Oh hell no! I turn around, wondering what in the flying retarded flaming fucking hells Cappy has up his sleeve this goddamn time!

"And what duty would that be, cadet?" Ty asks, saving me the trouble. When I finally turn around completely to see what trouble found me… I really start wondering what the fuck possessed Cappy to do this to me.

"Umm… what do you need me for?" He asks uncertainly. He probably hasn't even been inside a pot before, seeing as he's looking around but seems to recognize nothing of what he's seeing.

Spiky blonde crew-cut hairstyle. Blue eyes, milky white skin. Almost no muscle mass and just worked off the last ounce of baby fat. He probably just graduated the Academy before we Jumped. "Nothing." I intone. "I don't do babysitting."

"But Lieutenant Leshawn said-"

"I don't care what Pikehead said, you are in **my** world now." I warn, my tone dark. He goes silent, obviously Pikehead warned him about me when I'm in a bad mood. Still, my brother wouldn't dump this shithead on me for no good reason. "Rocketboy, you willing to work him in?"

"You ain't even going to offer him to Greize?" Ty jokes. I just roll my eyes – Greize has even less patience with fresh meat than I do. "Alright, cadet. Stand yo ass right here and don't move unless you are told to."

"What's with all the screens?" The cadet asks.

"Our displays. We use whatever we can get our hands on, so don't look for anything more advanced than these prehistoric LED displays." Ty explains, but of course leaves out the exact object Cade is reaching out to touch. I just laugh when Tyrone slaps the kid's hand – not very gently neither. "This six inch HoloSphere is the only one on this boat, so if you so much as blink at it, I'll jettison you myself. We clear?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Cadet twitchy salutes immediately. I almost laugh, thinking about what second-lieutenant Jenkins would say about stuttering in front of a superior officer – I hated that prick back in the academy.

"Rev! They just jumped in! Tally giving me… ten ships! Two Rebel Destroyers! Two Rebel Starbridges! Two Rebel Valkyries! Four Rebel Thunderheads! Confirm!" Ty announces. Well, ten ships ain't all that bad.

"Negative." Rev is going to fuck with my day, ain't he. "Those Destroyers have fighter bays. The one to the back has four bays, the one to the front has two. If we get into a firefight, it's anyone's game." I hate it when he talks like that!

Stars, I should have stayed my ass in bed this morning! "CAPPY! We're facing possible two to one odds! Advising extreme caution!" I give the heads up.

**"Rebel fleet. This is the True Silence of the Nomad's Fleet. You are in a restricted system. Turn back."** Momma is at it again, trying to talk 'em down so everyone can go home.

**"True Silence, this is Yo Momma of the Rebel's Armada. Kindly fuck off."** Okay… those aren't-

"FUCK! CAPPY THEY'RE LAUNCHING VIPERS!" I warn the bridge. And damn are they launching their vipers! Rev was right: the E-41 Destroyer to the rear of the Patsy Wagon is popping out four vipers at a time! They seem to be as effective as we are with deploying… hmm…

**"Rebel fleet. You are in a restricted system. If you continue to launch your F-23s, we will see this as hostile intention and open fire. I repeat. Cease and desist, or we will open fire."** How Momma keeps calm with this shit is beyond me.

**"Isn't 'silence' the absence of squawking?"** Squawking? What the fuck? Are these mothafuckas on some shit?

PRT-PRT-PRT-PRT-PRT! Shots are already being fired! No, you can't actually hear it, but everyone with a headset on can hear what the sensors are picking up! They wouldn't open fire until they were completely ready for us! So that means that someone on our side is… Fuck. That trifflin' negro is at it again, ain't he.

And as fate would have it, Trey **is** the asshole that opens fire. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. "CAPPY?!"

**"FUCK 'EM UP!"**

"Gunners! You know the routine! Start with the T-heads! I'll pick off the Vipers! Fairies, you're job is to work on those Destroyers and work your way down! Hop to!" I bark out the battle plan – yeah, the one everyone should know since we've done it often enough.

Even while talking, I'm already sniping off those vipers! Their shields are the best I've faced yet, so they actually take three shots just for the shield. I can still snipe the pilot in one shot though, so they're still fucked.

"S-25s are giving our Fairies hell! Hurry up!" Shut the fuck cadet! I swivel my pot around, taking aim at a Viper that is chasing one of ours. I fire off my shots! 1-2-3… 4! The fourth has to be properly aimed so I take my time with that one!

Then I count off the cool-down time, already swiveling my pot for the next target. 3… 2… 1… 1-2-3… 4! Another Viper pilot dead. Moving on!

I run through my sequence over and over, trying to give our Fairies every advantage I can. "Why the fuck is she picking off the weaker ones first!? Shouldn't she be focusing on Destroyers?!" I didn't even waste braincells figuring out what he didn't understand. I just kept lining em up and knocking em down.

"If you focus on the heavy hitters first, then the fighters will wear down your shields and fuck up your armor. So we have our fighters fuck with their big boys, while Stella knocks down the flies." Ty explains.

"Stell, Valkyrie coming in fast!" Rev gives the heads up. I swivel towards that son of a bitch firing four rounds into him!

"Count?!"

"Shield's at forty percent and holding." Rev never raises his voice. Ever. Calm as a fucking temple on Sunday! "And you really don't need to shout. I can head you just fine."

I fire off another three rounds. "Shield's down. The cockpit is three-fourths to the nose, exactly in the center. Top side has the two engines." I see the two he means… there's one extra engine on the belly of the Valkyrie too… That means that little bubble there is my target!

I line her up… and POP off my fourth round! It rips right into the hull, tearing pieces off with it. Then that room decompresses and all oxygen shoots out into space, taking three… no four bodies with it.

"Valkyrie down." Rev announces.

"Fairies! Sound off!" Tyrone shouts into his headset. Each Fairy gives a status update on shields and kill count – which none of them have as yet.

"Trey! I ain't hear you yet!" Ty is wasting his breath. Trey will just say some shit about not answering to someone below him.

"When you outrank me, I'll answer to you rocket**Boy**." Told you. Fuck it, not worth my time. I swivel my pot around again and pick off the fucktard that is trying to hound Pikehead.

**"Thanks, Stella!"**

"Yeah, yeah. Drinks are on you Pikehead!" I swivel around again, ripping into one of the Thunderheads getting a little too close to the True Silence for my taste.

**"Dang Stellar! You's got skills!"** I hear Jason teasing me. I'm half tempted to say 'I gots kills too!', but I decide to focus on the Vipers instead.

**"Tanner returning to bay! I'M OUTTA IRs!"** Tanya hollers. Dang, even in a Viper that girl is louder than life!

**"Drummer returning to bay. I'm low on RMs!"** Dunno who the fuck that is, but I still pick off the asshole trying to flank him. **"Much obliged, Stella."**

"Thanks are great, drinks are better!" I holler back at him.

"What the hell are IRs and RMs?" The cadet asks. Why is he still here?

"InfraRed missiles and Radar Milssiles – you know, guided missiles that try to blow up what you shoot them at. If one of our pilots runs out they have to call out their callsign and what they're out of, so that their bay knows to have it ready for when they dock." Ty's got patience – I gotta give him that.

**"Brimstone! Shield's down!"** FUCK! I am not losing him!

"Rev give me his 20!" I ask, frantically scanning everything at once.

"Six degrees to your right. He's the one being chased by an S-25." FUCK! I swivel over, bringing them into my scope. "S-25s shields are at eighty-two percent and climbing. And she's got barkers" Hellhound missiles?!

"Yeah, but she's being stingy with 'em. My guess is that this ain't their first dogfight, so they're running low." Ty rings in. Okay, that's something, but that doesn't mean shit! One direct hit with no shields and Jermaine's space dust! Even his escape pod would vaporize! I aim halfway between them, knowing that the Starbridge stopped firing for good reason.

**"Lock!"**Brimstone announces. That means that they have the Hellhound's guidance system locked on him! Fuck that! I fire all four rounds!

I feel my heart beating in my throat, awaiting the outcome. Was I in time? Did I do it? I hear a thousand smaller explosions going of – the Hellhounds detonated! "Who'd it hit?!" The light from the explosion blinded me, so I couldn't see shit!

"S-25 down. Nice shot by the way. The explosion probably cooked the crew." Rev informs me. I didn't even have the time to wipe away a renegade tear.

**"Drinks on me."** Jermaine… that boy will be the death of me.

"I'll hold you to that, Brimstone. Haul ass back to bed." I order. If he makes it back to his Bay, they can recharge his shield. It won't make him invincible, but he'll have a much better chance than running around without it!

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**"TQ! Shield's down!"** Brimstone's wingman announces. Here we go again! Well, at least he's only got a Viper on him. I snipe that fucker off, moving onto the next target.

"Cadet! Haul ass and bring me some fucking coffee! This shit ain't ending no time soon!" We still have too much shit to handle! And I need my fucking caffeine!

_**#-#**_

* * *

_**#-#**_

"Alright! That just leaves the two Destroyers, one Valkyrie and one Starbridge!" Calm down Ty. That's still a tall ass order!

"Fairies! Sound off!" From the count I can tell that we lost four of ours. Tanner and Drummer were sent out to pick 'em up though – Rev confirmed that their escape pods made it out of the dogfight.

I swivel towards the Valkyrie, already firing off rounds at her. "Rev, what's the count on those Destryoers?" Multitasking, gotta love a woman's abilities!

"The carrier is still at sixty percent shields, but the other one's on forty percent armor now." By carrier, he means the ship that has more space for fighters than actual weapons. I fire off the second volley at the Valkyrie, only I don't see the crew flying out this time. Either they grew smart, or they were buckled down. Who knows, but the ship's not moving.

"Valkyrie, still eighty-nine percent armor, but idle. I'll keep an eye on her, you move on." Rev offers. Well, no arguing there. Unless they're wearing biosuites, they're as good as dead.

I swivel around to the last Starbridge. "Count?"

"Shields at ninety-two percent and climbing. Armor untouched. She doesn't seem to have any pins at all." Comes the rundown on our next contestant. Why wouldn't they have any missiles or rockets though? Were they just not firing them off out of fear that I shoot them and flame broil their nuts? I fire off a full volley at her, turning around to see if that fuckstick is anywhere close with my coffee! "Shield's at seventy-eight and holding."

"That fucker's smart! He's keeping his cockpit pointed away from me!" I complain, firing off another volley at her.

"Aim for the same spot on the floorboard. It won't give you the same effect, but it will decompress the cockpit." Rev chimes in. Hmm.

"What's up with all this talk about shields and armor?" The cadet asks. I actually stop what I'm doing to stare at him. He comes in, doesn't offer me coffee AND starts asking dumb ass questions again?!

"Huh?" Rev is actually confused with that one. At least I'm not alone! "What are they teaching you kids in the academy these day?" Greize wonders, not looking up from his HoloSphere. Turning back to my responsibilities, I fire off another volley at the S-25. Then I grab the mug outta the shitfaced monkey's hands, grumbling about incompetent idiots.

"Each ship has a primary shield to protect them from space dust, debris and radiation from the resident stars." Ty is actually going to explain it? Wow, they don't make 'em like him anymore. "That shield doubles as your first line of defense against enemy fire – bullets, rockets, missiles, etcetera."

"Rockets and missiles are different?" This kid really is just clueless.

"Missiles have a guidance system. So they can track and follow the target. The only way to get them off your tail is to make them hit something else, like an asteroid. Rockets don't." I can't believe I'm listening to this! I fire off another volley at the Starbridge, ripping a brand new hole in the cockpit's floorboard. And look it, someone flew out! Yay me!

"Anyway, if your shield is worn down you still have your armor. It's usually enough to save your life, but it has flaws." Yeah, like explosions, Railgun rounds and asteroid collisions. All of which are as common as a star in space! "Don't ever think that having a high armor percentage will save your life, because Stella has ripped through enough cockpit hulls today alone to teach you better."

"So how can a shield climb?"

"Look you litt-"

"Stella, you still have to Destroyers to deal with. Let me handle him." Tyrone is a prick. The prick of all pricks! "A shield is made up of energy. So if given enough time the shield generator can build up enough charge to put it back up. Our fighter pilots-" He just said fighter pilots? When do we ever call Fairies anything other than Fairies? "are taught to fly back to their Bay to recharge their shield quicker, seeing that all Fighter Class ships have practically no armor. Or at least, not when compared to bigger ships."

"I see." The cadet has stars in his eyes. And it isn't because I slapped the shit out of him!

"Look, if you're done with your bedtime story, I need a status update on that retarded fuck!"

"Stella, stop shouting." Rev is trying to calm me down. It's not my fault these Patsies decided to go berserk! Fucking cockroaches… "The bridge is to the back, between the topdeck engines. You're best bet is there." I fire off all four rounds – AKA a full volley. FUCK! Thanks Ty, now I'm explaining shit in my head too!

"Ship disabled. Bridge decompressed. Moving on." Rev updated me. Good to know. If I hadn't seen fifteen bodies being sucked out into the vacuum of space, I _might_ have needed to hear that. "Stella, drink some coffee before you start ranting again."

I humph, gulping down the contents of the mug I stole from the hairless ape I sent to get it. Maybe we should put him in a cave and give him a pointy stick! He's got a better chance of survival that way! "I still can't believe Pikehead had the balls to send a cadet here." I grumble, firing off another few volleys at the Destroyer. "And what's the crew count on a Fed Destroyer?!" Even caffeine wasn't helping this time!

"Stella, I can hear you just fine." Rev soothes. "And the Federation Destroyer houses fifty crew."

"Well, I'll leave it up to the diving teams then." I opine, knowing that I won't be able to handle everyone for them on that big a ship.

"Diving team?" FUCK! Goddamn, retarded, shitting in his diaper little… there's the buzz I was waiting for. Much better.

"You can't just take a ship, you need to flush out the surviving crew and you need to access the central computer on the bridge or cockpit to take control of it. That's why we have teams to board the ship, which we call Divers. Cadets never go diving, so I won't explain much about them." Tyrone explains. I just roll my eyes, trying to enjoy my caffeine buzz.

"Shield's at two percent. Another volley should do it. You might want to hurry a bit though, they're charging their Hyperdrive to Jump."

"That means they want to make their ship go faster than the speed of light and leave this solar system to survive this battle." I explain, making sure to offer _just_ enough attitude to make him wonder. I aim at the bridge again, glad to see our Fairies ripping into the Destroyer's hull like a dog on a bone.

"Say bye-bye!" I smile almost evilly, firing all four rounds at once! When I see the insides of the bridge no longer inside it… "Now if everyone will kindly fuck off! I want to finish getting dressed **dammit**!" I bark into the headset. I made sure to give that cadet a black eye too! Watching my fucking bathrobe harder than he fucking should have!

Too many males… not enough MEN!

_**#-#**_

* * *

_**#-#**_

I made it back to the berth without incident. Not surprising, seeing as everyone on the True Silence knew not to get in my fucking way when I got moody – well, that and my status as Cappy's daughter meant I could probably kill them and get away with it.

Going through my drawers, I picked out some clean clothes – not sure where the fuck I left the clothes I had with me before. I ditched my robe and, **"All Lieutenants report to the bridge."** Momma announces over the PA. That stands for Public Announcement system – why the fuck am I still defining shit?!

**"I repeat, all Lieutenants, to the bridge."** I am not in the mood for this _shiiiiii_~**iiiit**...! FUCK!

I jump into my panties, step into my pants, pull on a simple shirt and put on my utility belt. Just in case, I check my sidearm. "I'm gonna put you to charge later, okay baby?" I kiss my P2 laser sidearm. It's nothing _too_ special, but Daddy gave it to me when I was first stationed on the True Silence. My baby has been with me ever since.

Deciding that I better go see what everyone needs with me this time, I start heading to the bridge.

En route I run into Leshawn and Jermaine. They take one look at me, and decide that silence is probably safer for their nuts. Yes, even Jermaine would not be safe from me right now! Maybe after some sleep and a good stiff drink, but not right now.

"Good, you're all here." Momma started the meeting the second we arrive. I see Trey over in one corner, cleaning his nails with a knife of some sort. I just snort, cross my arms and start wondering wonder when this fucking day will end. Although, I am satisfied knowing that Trey and his lackeys were the four that lost their Sleds!

"As things stand," Cappy began, pacing to and fro. He does that whenever he gets nervous about something. "We have a miniature fleet in front of us. The diving teams are getting suited up as we speak, but that leaves us with one major question."

"What Captain Monroe is trying to say, is that with Stella's track record it's a safe bet that she already killed the captain of every ship she disabled. But she needs to be on the ship to confirm that herself." Momma butt in. I sigh, knowing that some shit **had** to happen to make this day even worse.

"So in other words, whatever lieutenant is on a ship and the captain is found dead…" Trey sums it up. I could already feel my trigger finger itching me. If that good for nothing son of a bitch sets one finger on our hard work…!

"More or less. But it's Captain Monroe's right to assign which diver team goes to capture which ship." Momma reminded him. Shit, that means Daddy's worried about me getting killed during a dive. He'd never let me go onto the Destroyers, knowing that the majority of the crew probably survived.

"So this is about what ships I'm willing to risk my life boarding?" I sum it up. "Can I make suggestions who dives what ships?"

"I'm listening." Cappy intones. That's a polite way of saying that he won't agree to shit without good reason.

"Let Pikehead dive the two Destroyers. I'll take Brimstone's diving team with me to deal with the smaller ships." Daddy's thinking about it, if nothing else. "My suggestion would be to dive the carrier class first, seeing as only the bridge took any real damage. Then the destroyer class after. I'm willing to be that there are no survivors there."

Everyone was silent, clearly thinking about something or another. "And I think Momma should come with me. She'll make sure I stay outta trouble." I add, rolling my eyes. Promote me to Lieutenant and still not willing to let me go diving. Leshawn was still a cadet when he went diving the first time! Fucking hypocritical bullshit.

"It might go quicker if Brimstone's team goes in independently." Good going, bro. Now Cappy's half a click south of freaking the fuck out. I don't have a diving team without Jermaine!

"NO! No way in hell is she going in solo! Brimstone, get your team together and don't let my daughter out of your sight!" Thur she blows. I glare at Pikehead, wondering what the fuck possessed him to even think that, let alone suggest it. "DISMISSED!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

We make our way down to Viper Bay C, located at the front of the ship. Pikehead decides to head over to 'his'bay – Bay D, which is technically right next to Bay C. His parting words? "Make sure to shoot them, not us. Alright, Stella?"

I wouldn't want to shoot anyone if you fuckers would let me get my required eight hours of sleep! Fucking bullshit! Instead of answering him, I palm the scanner and walk towards the familiar faces. "Love you too, little sis!" I just grumble, trying to ignore the smirk I know is plastered on his face.

"Hey, check it out! Fresh meat!" Tanya calls out, grinning like a retard. "Come on, girl. Let's get you suited up."

Without giving me half a chance to rant, she grabs my arm and tugs me in a random direction. "Everyone ready?" I hear Jermaine asking his team. Tyrone, TC, TQ, Cindy and Tanya have been under his command for more than a year, so they know to be ready at all times. Part of the reason they were already suited up when we got here.

"Stell, you need to put on this inner layer first. It has to go against your bare skin, so take off all your shit and put it on." Tanya shoves me into a closet with a flimsy looking wetsuit.

I stash my current clothes right under Tanya's – I know all her clothes, so I recognize hers easily enough. Once I have the wetsuit on, I come out. "Good, now you need to put on the pants first." She nods towards one corner that had what looks like robotic legs. "They are top of the line, so don't look at them like that! These suits have saved my life more times that I care to count."

I walk over to them, feeling more than a little self-conscious – shit, who wouldn't feel this way knowing that this wetsuit I'm wearing is hiding absolutely nothing! Sure it changes the colors and it doesn't actually show any skin, but I can perfectly see the outlines of my own fucking nipples! No doubt these retarded fucks can see more details that I want them too!

"You're an 'S', so jump into the smaller ones towards the end over there." She explains. I am only too happy to cover myself up! So I _actually_ jump into the armored pants. "Good." She presses something on my hip and I can feel the pants hugging every inch of my skin.

"Wha-"

"Relax, Stell. The biosuit is just filling the nooks and crannies with a liquid. It's weird at first, but you won't even feel it after a few minutes." She explains, shoving me towards another section. "Now the top half is more job specific. You're a sniper like me, so you need-" Yeah, she starts explaining some technical bullshit I have no use for. She then picks up one piece of armor that looks like the hood of a car with three indents (two for my arms and one for my neck).

"Hold this for me." She slaps it against my chest. Thanks for the heads up, Tan! Something else hits my back and I feel the armor hugging me tighter and tighter! "Now for the bracers." Both my arms get hit next.

It almost feels like this damn suit is squeezing the life out of me! "I know, it sucks. But it'll keep you safe. Now just put on the helmet and let's get going!" She jams my helmet on for me, clicks something and suddenly everything stops.

I don't know what it is exactly, but it was as if this suite became a second skin. I tap a few places, wondering that I can't feel anything, but feel it anyway. It's sort of like when two people are standing on opposite sides of a thick plate of glass – you see each other, you both ouch the same spot on the glass… you know the connection is there and can sorta feel it. But your nervous system is telling you you're crazy as hell for thinking you _actually_ feel it! And the dull clank I hear every time I tap somewhere doesn't help my senses much either.

"Move out!" Brimstone announces, waving his hand (index finger extended) around like a helicopter blade. He clicks his helmet closed. **"Jason, start her up."**

**"Yessir."** I look around at everyone as we all board a Viper – which is meant for one person, mind you! That's when I notice something odd: we're all wearing bright yellow biosuits? Talk about obvious! Shouldn't we wear something less likely to get us shot?

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

**"Here's the game plan."** Brimstone announces. We're all sitting down in the 'cargo bay', along one wall. Trust me when I say that a Viper's cargo bay is much smaller than it should be! I mean, fuck! It's a meter and a half high, so even I have to duck to not hit my head. Add to that that it's three meters wide and just under two meters deep! Shit, I know things are bad in the Fleet, but this is worse than ridiculous!

He's the only one standing – a clear sign he's calling the shots. **"We start with the Vipers. Stella and I will be boarding them alone."**

I sigh, wondering why it takes this kind of situation to hear him say this much. **"Stell."**I hear Tanya calling me, also feeling my arm being nudged. Turning to my left, I see a bright yellow suit and golden visor, but I can't make out who's in it. **"Put on this belt. Your other one won't fit with the biosuit on. And your P2 would have been useless out here." **Oh shit! I left my sidearm and belt with my clothes!

Assuming it's Tanya, I take the belt and strap it on. Then I check the holster where my sidearm usually goes. **"It's a P4 Laser Luger. Works more or less the same as the P2, but you need to cock back the hammer instead of moving a dial on the side. The trigger works the same way too."** I look at the sidearm, wondering about it. I've heard about the P4, but I've only ever worked with my P2 before.

The P2 is something like the Old Earth Glock, only it has two displays on either side of the grip – one to show battery power, the other to show how much power is being put into each shot. On the highest setting, a single shot could only leave a nasty scar on exposed skin… great for learning, horrible for killing.

Looking at the P4, it looks completely different. I read that the designer fashioned it after the gun he named it after (a Luger, some fancy sidearm from Old Earth as well). There are no dials or displays at all. All I can recognize is the barrel that fires the laser, a hammer like an old fashion pistol I've only seen in those ancient Wild West movies; you know the ones with cowboys and Indians?

And… oh, there's the battery display on the butt. It's fully charged. I cock back the hammer, checking if I can actually tell how much I'm cranking it up. Interesting enough, I see a picture on my helmet display, showing that I cocked it back one notch. Hmm, that's useful.

**"If your target is unarmored, then two notches should do the trick. Aim for the head for an instant kill, or anywhere else to knock them out from the pain. On that level there is almost no recharge time needed between shots, so you can set it to automatic fire. Next to the trigger is a little switch."** I tap the switch, seeing an update on my helmet screen telling me it's now set to automatic fire. I love this suit!

**"Now, if they are wearing armor it becomes a guessing game. Too little power won't penetrate, but too much power could vaporize whatever the laser touches. It isn't powerful enough to breech a ship's hull, but you could end up shooting through the target and hitting one of us. So just be careful. And in case you don't know, lasers can be reflected, so avoid shiny targets please. This isn't your Railgun, so don't go nuts."**

"I gotchu." I answer her, clicking the hammer forward to make sure I don't shoot myself by accident. And just in case, I tap the switch again and check for confirmation that the P4 is no longer on automatic fire. Then I holster the sidearm and go back to waiting.

**"Just make sure to keep an eye on any updates on your screen. And keep in mind that the more powerful the shot, the longer the recharge time."** Tanya adds, obviously just in the mood to chat. **"I'd set it to the fourth notch, which has a recharge time of half a second. And watch out for the recoil if you cock it back any further than that."**

**"Thanks, Tan."** I smile at her. She couldn't see it, but I'm sure she heard me smiling.

**"Any time! And make sure you remember your girl when it comes to those thank you drinks later!"** I roll my eyes, wondering why I didn't see that coming. Well, nothing to do now but wait.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Nearly four hours later we finally checked all the Vipers. Brimstone is amazingly efficient in his work, seeing as he hacked the security of each in under a minute. We jettisoned the pilots – or what was left of them after my rails made a mess of their cockpit – and Brimstone set it to autopilot follow the True Silence. If that was successful, then we'd scout the cargo bay for anything of note – there wasn't anything, but the Regulations clearly state to leave no stone unturned when searching a ship.

We didn't manage to capture all the ships though. Some of them had their computer systems ripped out, so they were little more than dead weight for the time being. Still, Jermaine sent word to the Bay to have another Viper come and drag it back for either repairs, or to use it for spare parts – we're Nomads, so nothing goes to waste.

The Thunderheads were a bit trickier. Since the F-23 Federation Viper is a fighter, it has only just enough space to house the pilot. That's all. The F-40 Federation Thunderhead is a little different. Funny how all the Rebel ships were originally from the Federation that the Rebels are in fact rebelling against! Hypocrisy at it's best.

Anyway, at twelve meters long (five meters longer the Viper), the T-head is classified as a Mid-sized ship (technically a Fighter-Bomber, but it actually counts as a Mid-sized ship too). Meaning that it has enough room for a mini kitchen and a bunk. Sure, it's cramped beyond understanding or comparison, but there are people that turn it into a makeshift home. There are even those that take the cargo bay and turn that into living room.

That means that we had to check every door, every box, everything! Jermaine was incredibly paranoid with that too – he said something about some people setting booby traps? Whatever. At least we scored all four of them!

Once we were done with them, it was time for the real work. Which Jermaine announced like ten minutes ago when he said, **"Jason, take us to that Valkyrie."** I heard a blee-leep – obviously something special was done. I guess it's something getting selected, or something.

At any rate, we actually have to dock onto this ship. I don't get it, but it seems like I'm still the only one that doesn't. I know that the S-22 Valkyrie is also considered a Mid-sized ship, but it is completely different than the T-Head. It's a single deck, so we don't have to worry about stairs and the like, but there are a lot more rooms and therefore a lot more space for nasty surprises.

At twenty-five meters long, the S-22 houses four crewmembers, but (as Jermaine pointed out) can easily house ten, maybe more if you don't mind crowding. The docking bay is located on the belly of the ship, to the back. From there we'd have to make our way to the cockpit. Jermaine even went so far as to point out that there are a total of ten rooms to secure, and who was taking what position during the dive. That boy leaves nothing to chance.

Intellectually I know that there is no chance of meeting resistance, seeing as I saw four bodies fly out during the cockpit decompression. Somehow that isn't stopping me from wondering if there are others aboard.

**"Stella, you stay here. You can board once the ship is secured."** Brimstone informs me. I look at the yellow and gold statue that I know is Jermaine, wondering where that came from. **"You're nervous. You'll do more harm than good."**

I take a few deep breaths, trying to not freak out on him. It's true, I am nervous. It's even truer that I am in no mood for this shit. Hell, I'll even admit to wishing I could just cuddle up in my bed and go to sleep for a week! Not that I think sleep will come to me, with all the blood and gore burned into my retina.

Still, there's no way I'm letting him, Tanya and Tyrone go in and risk their lives while I stay here! Especially if it's only because of my nerves! "Negative, Brimstone. I'm coming." I tell him, showing how much of my parents I have in me.

He's quiet, obviously thinking about that. **"Stay close to me."**

We board less than five minutes later. Jermaine goes in first, with me right behind him. All around my I see darkness. **"Turn on night vision. Left hand."** Jermaine announces, clicking something on the back of his left hand. I look down, seeing a few buttons. I decide to try one, pressing the biggest one.

My vision goes green, and I can see everything much clearer. Sure, it no longer shows other colors, but I can see that the cargo bay is empty. There is a single door up ahead, obviously where we're going. "Corridor up ahead. Safeties off." Well, that would make sense. I briefly wonder why we didn't take off our safeties before, but I realize it would have been pointless. We had to open the cargo hatch, decompressing this room – meaning oxygen free and the same temperature as outside (roughly two-hundred degrees below freezing). So no one would wait here to ambush us. No, they'd wait in one of the rooms ahead, or in the corridor.

Brimstone motions for us to move out of the way – when he opens the door there will be a rush of air as it decompresses. Once we are all in position, he raises three fingers then crosses his forearms to make an 'X' – get ready to move on three. He and I are on the right of the door, TQ and TC are on the left. Tanya, Tyrone and Cindy are a bit further away – they are support and cover fire.

Everyone grabs their weapons, training it in front of them. This will be my first real dive. The first time I can not actually say for certain that the crew is all dead. It's fucking nerve wrecking!

Still, it's too late to back out now. I take out my P4, cocking back the hammer. The display tells me that it's set to the fourth notch – just like Tanya advised. I'll need to remember to ease it back to the second notch if they are not armored. Okay. You can do this, Stella. Just… don't forget to breathe!

Brimstone opens the door with a rush of air that is escaping into the great void we call space. But instead of waiting for the rush to subside, he rushes in! Well, fuck it. I always wanted to stand at his side, so dying at his side isn't exactly unimaginable.

Luckily the corridor is empty. No point in testing fate's plans with me just yet. His hands are on his T-22 Assault Rifle, so I make the sign for the others to fall in. There are four doors on either side of the corridor – eight rooms in total. We, of course, have to check each room one by one.

Brimstone motions for TC and TQ to check the ones on the right, while he and I check the left. Simple enough. Then he starts making signs I don't quite follow. The guys nod, so they get it. Well, whatever. I'll just stay behind him and let him make the moves (story of my life).

He does the signs again for us to go on three. We barge in. It's empty. Completely empty. Just like the cargo bay. We exit and he motions to the guys, before moving on to the next door. Oh, I guess we're checking the rooms in phases to not get overwhelmed? Works for me.

Well, it turns out that all the rooms were empty, save one. The last room on the left had four bunks, four lockers and for chests (likely clothing and the like). I sigh, wondering who in the hell would want to live on a ship like this! It feels sterile, lifeless.

Anyway, we group up again to check the bridge. I'm least worried about this part, simply because I know it's already lifeless. We move in on the three count, as always. Luckily the occupants had already been sucked out, leaving little trace of them ever being here. The scene sent a shiver down my spine none the less. All I could really see was a hole in the hull big enough for me to stand in, but that's just it. The other ships had holes too from my Railgun rounds, but they were only big enough for my fist to fit through. Something happened here to do that, something BIG.

**"Clear. Rocketboy, tune her in."**

_**#-#**_

* * *

_**#-#**_

The other Valkyrie was just as interesting. Completely empty other than the four bunks, four lockers and four chests. Well, it did have the bodies of the crew, but that wasn't very interesting. It made me wonder what in the hell they were eating! What were they drinking? I just don't understand.

**"Starbridge's up next. It has two decks, so we take the lower deck first. We move in from the cargo bay."** Comes the lineup. Jeez, it's like watching HoloVision – either play along or choose another station.

Once again Jason moves us in, our bay door opens and Brimstone jumps out. He has am umbilical cord so we can pull him back if it comes to that – he can also use the limited thrust his biosuit has to offer, but pulling would be quicker.

I notice this time that Jermaine goes for the panel near the bay door. He plugs something into it, taps the back of his left hand and voila! The bay opens, instant decompression. I grab the umbilical cord nervously, wondering if Jermaine isn't a bit too close. From the minute shaking of everyone's upper body – or at least everyone that saw me do that – I'd say they were all snickering at me.

**"Radio silence."** Jermaine orders, motioning for us to follow. He ties the umbilical cord around something that looks stable – can't really tell what just yet. The person next to me (Tanya?) motions for me to go first. I just roll my eyes, knowing I was going to catch hell for this when we get back to the ship.

I pull myself over to Jermaine, focusing only on making it to him. If you focus on the trillions and trillions of cubic lightyears that would like nothing more than to swallow you whole… well, let's say that having a very clear goal helps.

Jermaine offers his hand and pulls me in to safety, motioning for me to stay close. Part of me wants to be upset because he thinks I'm fragile. Another part of me though… the thought that I am worth protecting sends a shiver through me.

While the others make their way over, I eye the cargo bay. This one is filled to the brim. Crates are stacked up to the ceiling, filling every cubic meter of space as best as humanly possible.

These people have a weird way to hoard their things – it's like they didn't trust the other to hold onto anything. I mean, even the fighters' cargo bay were empty. It just didn't make sense. Who wouldn't trust their own men?

Once everyone is on board, we spread out and check for any signs of life. Someone presses something on my left hand – on the biosuit at least – and parts of my screen turn red. Shit, this thing does infrared too?! I'm soo bugging Daddy to let me keep it!

Well, no bodies in the cargo bay, so we start moving towards the door to the back. There's a ladder-styled staircase over to one side, but Jermaine already said we'd check things out down here first.

Once the door's open, we make our way into the corridor. It isn't very spacious, four meters long and one meter wide. It kinda makes me wonder why they'd put a corridor here at all, but that's just me. Anyway, there are five doors – two on the right and left, one at the end.

Jermaine and I take the left again, already moving to the first door. Jermaine opens it and moves inside with me hot on his heels. Only, this room is full too. I shake my head wondering about that. We quickly scan the room, but find no signs of movement or life.

Once back in the corridor we motion for the guys to have at, making our way to the next door. They come back with an all clear, and we make our way into the second (or third?) door. This room is full too, but also void of life. What the fuck is this?!

The more I see, the less sense it makes. Once the guys come back with another 'clear' we move to last door, taking it together. This room also completely empty? Okay, whoa!

Well, to be fair it would be harder to store stuff here, seeing as there's a slant in the floor and ceiling. Still! I mean, empty? There was barely enough room to move around in the other rooms, and even the cargo bay was to the point of overflowing! But this room is completely… empty.

Anyway, we won't figure anything else out here. Jermaine motions for us to move back to the cargo bay. We follow him up the stairs. Luckily we don't have to worry about being quiet, seeing as there is no sound in a vacuum.

Around a corner we go, finding ourselves in the engine room. Nothing out of the ordinary here – other than a suspicious lack of tools, but that could be something unique to us Nomads.

To the nose side I see a single door. Once everyone is satisfied that this is in fact an normal engine room – only the Stars know what they were looking for – we made our way towards the door. Another corridor, only this one is six meters long. Three doors on the right and left, one at the end (likely the cockpit).

We play another round of what's-in-here. This deck is just as curious as the deck below. The first room was full, the second was empty and the third had two bunks, two lockers and two chests. These people are at least consistent in their inconsistency – each room is either full to the brim, or completely empty. Fucking weird!

Not a soul up until this point. Now for the cockpit. We move in only to find two holes in the floorboard, which followed through passing through the ceiling. Well, at least I know my aim is good – the pilot and copilot were exactly in the trajectory. Yeah, plenty of human innards splashed all over the place. I'm just glad I can't actually see well enough to confirm that, and I have no intentions of doing so either. Perhaps the only interesting thing in here, is that I know I saw a body get sucked out, but the holes aren't big enough for a human to fit through – not in one piece at least.

**"Clear."** Jermaine announces.

**"Damn, girl. Those guns of yours really make a mess of the other guy, huh."** Tanya just had to.

_**#-#**_

* * *

_**#-#**_

By the time we made it back to the True Silence… well, it's a good thing so many people owed me a drink! If the first Starbridge was bad, well the one that got cooked saving Jermaine's ass was horrible! The lights survived, so I could actually make out details! Seeing two men _cooked_ onto their seats is **not** a sight you want to remember.

At least the other bodies were so mangled that I could convince myself that they weren't human, or something. "Done worry, Shtell." Tanya's slurring drunk already. Shit, I had twice as much as her!

"Dun worry she suz." Can't take your liquor half as well as me, but telling me not to worry. Face it girl, you need to slow down. "Hey! Nother one ver hurr!" I'm pretty sure this is my shoeth drink. Tanya isn't even on her forkth! That lightweight!

"Sugar, you need to slow down. I don't want yo daddy up in hurr giving me no hard time!" Sa… um, So… the barlady says. I'll remember her name eventually! Shit, I ain't drunk. I'm just tipsy. Tipsy and happy. Happy that you know how to make this gorgeous lime green nectar of the Stars!

"Churz!" I toast. "Habby birdday ta mee!"

"Haddy b-dey guuuurl!" Did she just say bidet? Speaking of toilet accessories… I should probably head over there. Really quickly!

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

I don't remember much about the next day. At least, nothing pleasant. Momma came by to check on Tanya and me, but we were kinda hugging up to our (now) private porcelain throne. Well, she seemed happy that we were sharing it at least.

We even take turns spewing! That's teamwork!

Not a good day.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Steeeeeellaaaaaa… coffeeeeeeeee." I like the sound of that! Coffee. Without the temptation to puke it right back up! I open my eyes, happy to see Momma there smiling at me. She helps me to sit up – both of us careful not bump my head in the bunk above me. We go through the usual morning after a hangover routine – her making jokes about me and Tanya making out with a toilet, us refusing to admit to anything. It almost seems normal.

In my defense though, something as innocent as alcohol is not a bad way to cope with the knowledge that you end lives as casually as the people trying to kill you. In fact, it's perfectly legal according to the Regulations! Well, so long as you are unarmed while drunk as a skunk.

"Come on girls. There's a meeting on the bridge in less than an hour." Momma informs us. Great! I really didn't want to deal with another meeting!

"Come on, lightweight. Let's go shower up." I tease.

From the disbelieving "Mmmm-**hm**." I'd say that Tanya was thinking I was the pot – or the kettle? Does it matter which one? No. Not right now at least. "Let's just haul ass. I really wanna get a meal that stays with me."

"I'd keep it light for now. You don't want to upset your stomach do you?" Momma warns us.

"Come on, Tinkerbell. Let's go!" Tanya hollers at me. Not before I finish my coffee! Damn, why you rushing me?

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Now that everyone's here." Daddy begins the meeting. I roll my eyes, wondering what this is about. Trey is over to one side, again. Why the fuck did he go and get his ride messed up so quick after getting it?

Anyway, Leshawn is over there. Jermaine is being all stoic nearby. Momma is at Daddy's side. Tanya wanted to stay, but this is a Lieutenant-and-higher type meeting, apparently.

"This is our belated ship distribution meeting. It's unofficial, seeing as the tally was already made known." Daddy looks at me. Obviously I'm the one that doesn't know. "Leshawn dived both E-41s, but both captains were already dispatched. Which means that Stella scored each ship we recovered. The tally is two E-41s, two S-25s, two S-22s, four F-40s and sixteen F-23s. What do you wish to do with your ships?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "My… ships?" The thought ran through my head over and over. Intellectually it was easy to see how it ended up this way, but… "Mine?"

"Yeah, yours." Trey intones. I was in heaven, so I didn't even take on his stupid shit this time.

This is wonderful! So many ships! Wowwwhoa! My eyes dart to Leshawn and Jermaine. FUCK! The newest lieutenant getting the motherload of ships, while they go home empty handed? This is cataclysmic!

"I don't think I'm ready to handle a fleet on my own." I don't know what I said that, but it's true. I meet Momma's gaze, showing her just how freaked out this has me. She just smiles at me, flicking her eyes at the Leshawn and Jermaine.

Hmm. Well, she does make a good point. Now how to go about it? I mean, which ship do I want for myself? "Do I have to decide now?"

"We're in a closed door meeting, Stella. The whole point is for you to have your peers to throw around some ideas." Daddy informs me. It was so sweet of him to do this.

"You wouldn't happen to want any of them?" I begin with Daddy. I know he won't settle for anything less than what his heart is set on, but I need him to know that I'm willing to help. He just shakes his head, no.

"Pikehead, you've been a lieutenant longer. What ship or ships would you need?" I know Leshawn won't be turning this down. Thank the Stars.

"Stella, you're forgetting the Momma is a Lieutenant as well."

"No, I know Momma wants the Thunderheads. And you know what she wants them for. Now, stop avoiding my question." Jermaine smiles at that, as does Daddy. Hell, even Trey smirked a little. Damn, guess he ain't all bad, huh.

"You know what I would want, Stella. But I can't-"

"The Destroyer. I'm guessing the destroyer class one?" Confusing as fuck, that an E-41 Federation Destroyer would be classed as a destroyer. How simple can you be? Still, he just nods, not complaining about my interruption. "Jermaine?"

"The Starbridge." He answers evenly.

"I like the Starbridge myself. So that solves that. Trey?" Everyone looks at me, shock plain in their eyes. Trey and I have never gotten along, bad blood between us that no one ever understood.

"…" He's just staring at me. Obviously even he is shocked beyond words.

"I'll make you an offer. You can either take the two Valkyries as they are, or you take the E-41 after we strip anything we want off it." And the longer you take to make up your mind, the worse your deal will get.

"The," He clears his throat. I think he has a frog in there he wants gone. "I'll take the Destroyer." Of course you will. What a shock.

"Alright. Daddy, you didn't lose any Sleds did you?" Again Daddy just shakes his head. "I'll make up my mind on the F-23s later on. The four T-heads are for Momma. And the two Valkyries… I can always turn them in to the Fleet, in exchange for some equipment?"

Everyone nods, seemingly liking the idea. "I'm gonna need somewhere to pimp up my ride though… and I need to get a crew together. And there's getting my hands on the blueprints for the Starbridge. And how do I want to configure it? And Daddy, can I keep the biosuit? I love that suit!"

With the potentially world shattering disaster disarmed, I can just be happy about getting my own ride!

"Easy there, Stella. A more important detail right now, is hearing which of you are staying under me. And which want to move on to bigger things." Daddy announces. I didn't even think about that!

"I'm sticking with you, Daddy. At least until I get the hang of things. Besides, the last thing I need is hearing that you have half the fleet looking for me!" I tease him. Sadly he just raises an eyebrow, as if to say '_And that's wrong, because..._'

"I'd have to agree with Stella. Having an E-41 is great, but I need time to train a proper crew and get things settled." Leshawn says, then nods to Daddy.

"I agree." Jermaine just had to go all silent on me again.

"I'll be heading out on my own. I plan on taking missions from the Colonel." Trey admits. Now, those who are surprised please raise your hand. Oh, no one? Shocking.

"Very well. I assume Robin will be staying with me too?" Daddy smiles at the love of his life. She wouldn't leave his side even if it kills her.

"We'll talk about it later." Okay, what's with the teasing smile? That looks like the precursor to foreplay! Momma, you a freak! "In the mean time, having the required three Captains under your command will bump you up to Major. So long as they are willing to agree to a minimum service of a year, that is."

"Major Cappy? Interesting… definitely tempting." I tease him a bit.

"People call me Cappy, but that's not my callsign. And no, I won't tell you what is." He smirks at me. I should probably reel in my chin, but I'm too shocked to be certain if that's needed or not. "Still, if you decide to stick around long term, you'd at least have more time to dredge it outta me."

Whoa! I'd expect that kind of set up from Momma, but **Daddy…**? "Fuck it, I'm in!" If for nothing more than to bug the shit outta him!

**_End Chapter 2_**

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

**_A/N: This chapter is the average length I want to maintain for this story. I find I just can't fit all the things I need to say in 5K! There won't be anymore dogfights for a while - I figure it's best to let everyone get used to the story and the galaxy it's set in. I hope I've made everything as clear as I can, and will try to be as concise as humanly possible in the future._**


	3. Chapter 3: Love

_**EVN: Starlight**_

_**Chapter 3: Love.**_

_**It's funny how things never end up the way we want. Sometimes that's a good thing... but this isn't one of those times. Will Stella Monroe be able to pull her people together? Or will it all spiral out of control? Rated M for language, graphic content and adult situations later on.**_

_Italics show thoughts._

**"Bold shows conversation through intercom!"**

Sometimes a single word will be in _Italics_ to show either sarcasm or a certain type of accentuation. Same goes for certain **bold** words.

**-This style shows an automated voice. Those who've played the game know what I mean ;)-**

For those who can't make sense of the drunk talk, try saying it out loud. Just don't do that in public places, people might think your crazy.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**#-#**

"I've got my own ride!" I shout out to the stars – which isn't hard to do, since I can actually see the stars from here. Tanya and Tyrone just landed my (**_MY_**) Starbridge in Leshawn's Viper Bay – it's a tight fit and there's barely enough room left for one Viper (the Bay can hold four Vipers), but it's in here!

**"Stella, voice."** I know Greize ain't starting some shit! Anyway, ignoring him! We already hauled over one of the Vipers that won't be getting repaired. Greize was stripping it down while I got the Starbridge online – though the Shield Generator still ain't working, so Tanya has to fly in her biosuit. Which is actually a good thing, because Leshawn's Shield isn't up either. We have almost no gravity and zero breathable air. BUT we have a whole fucking bay to ourselves!

Once the landing gear is down, the engine idles and Tanya lets the residual artificial gravity pull the ship onto the bay floor. Then the cargo bay hatch unlocks and reveals that amount of work we have laid out before us.

"Tyrone, you're working the forklift, we need the cargo off our ship. Tanya I want you on the comm. and itemizing the cargo as Ty takes it off. We don't need exact numbers, so a rough guess is fine. Greize, you need to start patching up the hull. I'mma be working on the Shield Generator and the oxygen scrubbers." I get an 'Aye!' from all three of them, some louder than others, and we get to it. I know I can trust them to get the job done so I head up ramp, into the cargo bay and up the stairs to the right.

Once in the Engine Room, I make my way over to the far side, to the nose. I pop off the grill and get to work. Luckily I already got the Core Power System online and the engines seem to be in working condition. Still, I'm concerned about the quality of the craftsmanship used in maintaining this ship. Well, anyway. That's a concern for when we get home, 'cause I don't have nearly enough materials to do shit about it right now.

Shit, they don't even have a water purification and distribution system! All these chronic FATE-tards even thought about was converting a percentage of the carbon dioxide present back into oxygen! No air-composition monitors, no air purifiers, no humidity control, not even a fucking odor neutralizer! The thermostat is set to ten degrees Celsius to boot!

"You know, Tanya. I'm starting to think these guys weren't living on this ship at all." I point out that I am in fact saying this to Tanya, otherwise Ty'll go on about him needing to concentrate or some shit.

**"What was your first clue?"** I roll my eyes, knowing that she doesn't actually expect an answer. **"I mean, all their fucking pillows are kept in crates! They didn't even take these mothafuckers outta the wrapping… They're brand fucking new!"** Pillows in crates?

**"Tanner, she can hear you just fine."** Greize is at it again. He just doesn't get how loud we are, does he.

**"Rev, ain't you supposed to be putting a Band-Aid on them booboos?"** Tanya spits back. I don't bother holding back my laughter, knowing this will end up being a regular scene.

**"Tanya, ain't you supposed to be monitoring incoming communication?"** Ty just had to go there.

**"Hush you! I can talk and listen at the same time, unlike someone I know!" **

"Tan, let him do his damn job girl! You know he can't work the forklift **and** understand what you're complaining about." I tease him, while chiding her – it's twice as fun!

**"True."** Things get quiet after that – Tanya is obviously on another channel. I don't mind too much, seeing as I can get my work done this way. It does make things less lively though! We don't even have background music or some shit!

Anyway, just need to make a list of shit that has to get done. "When we break for lunch, we're having a meeting. Greize, think you can get a scan done before then?"

**"Not with this size ship. I might have one done before dinner though."** Comes the reply. I whine a bit – Leshawn's gonna start bugging me about getting his ship Jump-ready around dinner time!

"I don't suppose you have S-25 schematics lying around do you?" I need to have detailed schematics on this ship if I want to really discuss the modifications I want done. I ain't going to talk 'possibilities' and 'likelihoods'. Fuck that!

**"Not on paper."** He answers. He has the tendency to remember everything and write nothing down. Most times that is an admirable trait, but this isn't most times. I roll my eyes, deciding to check if the Main Circuit Board is the reason the Shield Generator is still offline. I make my way abeam, finding the closet that houses the Main Circuit Board.

"These assholes put a regular ass lock on their Main Circuit Board closet? Are you kidding me?" I complain, taking out my P4 and shooting the offending piece of shit off. I remove the remains of the latch and open the closet, finding the source of the problem: the breaker flipped. I roll my eyes.

"Be careful with those breakers. Sometimes people rig them to explode." Ty warns. So he CAN listen and work at the same time!

"Any tips on how to tell which is rigged?" I ask, hoping to not go BOOM.

"Count the breakers. For a ship this size you'll need two for each engine, two for the cockpit and… Well, some use one breaker for each room, while others put the whole berth on one breaker."

"I can't decide if that's helpful or useless." Still, I counted the breakers and checked which ones were on and which were off. The engines and secondary boosters are working fine (the ship can fly), but nothing else seems to. There are fifteen breakers, the first six of which are on. Okay… that means nine unaccounted for. Two for the bridge, two for each engine… the only things that have any power at all.

"Fuck it. There's no other way." I just flip em all on – they didn't show any desire to booby trap a damn thing anyways!

**"STELLA!"** Ty hollers. **"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"**

"Hush you! Nothing blew up!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Lunch time is a lot less exciting. All the available systems are up and running, the holes are patched. Technically the ship is Jump-ready. Technically.

"I want to rip out all of those systems and build her up from scratch. Put in a water system, better air ducts, set up a kitchen. The whole nine yards! Problem is that we can't do that until we get home." I inform the crew. The Starbridge only needs two crewmembers, but no ship in the Nomad Fleet ever houses less than or equal to the recommended crew numbers.

"What about a bathroom? With a hairdryer?" Tanya puts in her two cents. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Tanya. With a hairdryer. Not keep your eye on the ball, cause that shit is the least of our problems right now. We have no water, no pipes to run water through and the air we don't have is likely going to be as fresh as the last fart." I give them the run down. "And that isn't even starting on the weapons I hate but can't replace yet."

"So we ain't flying home." Tyrone says, understanding what I'm getting at.

"Not as it. I'mma go talk to Cappy, see what he suggests. While I'm at that I want you two to go see if Jermaine needs a hand with something. Take Greize with you and a Viper wreck to patch up his ship." I inform them, not really asking their opinions. That is something I still have to get used to. I mean, shit! I barely made Lieutenant, and now I'm going for Captain?!

"Cool. You want the manifest?" Tanya asks, offering a datapad. I nod, thanking her and make my way over to Daddy's table. Come to think of it, I haven't actually shared a meal with Daddy since the academy… damn, that ain't right.

I find Daddy easily enough. He's in a meeting with Leshawn, Momma and Jermaine. Well, I don't mind crashing this party, so I take a seat next to Leshawn. "Lemme guess, you need air, water and all the systems your heart desires." Daddy begins, pointing out that I'm not the first to come to him about this.

"If you happen to have them spare, yes. Otherwise some advice on how to get it myself will do." I answer honestly.

"Well you're in luck, I happened to plan for a few small ships. I don't have all the systems you need, but I do have the basics: a ton of water each, pipes, purifiers and pressurizers. I also have some very basic kitchen equipment and the rations I stocked up for you anyways. But I only have so much." Daddy explains. That means we're gonna have to come up with something ourselves regardless.

"So what are we talking about exactly? A ton of water each, a ton of air and what systems?" Leshawn asks, milliseconds before I do.

"I only have the systems needed for water purification and distribution, along with roughly six-hundred meters of thirty millimeter pipes. It's enough to make a rough setup, but nothing comfortable." Daddy says. He's right, that isn't nearly enough for anything comfortable on all our ships, but I praise his foresight to have it in the first place.

"Better than nothing. But it will create a problem on Leshawn's ship. He'd need closer to two tons of air to breath comfortably." I point out, running a few calculations through my head. "But Jermaine and I will only need a quarter ton, so maybe we can help him out?"

Jermaine nods.

"Great!" This doesn't solve all the problems, but it solves enough for me to breathe a little easier.

"Stella, you can pick up your materials in Bay C. I trust you can deliver Pikehead's and Jermaine's materials as well?" Momma says. I just roll my eyes – she knows I'mma be the one to install that shit anyways, so why have the guys pick it up themselves?

"Will do. Hey Leshawn, can you give me till tomorrow to work on your ship? I can send Greize sooner to start patching up your hull. I already sent my crew to help Brimstone get his shit in order though, so he won't be there before dinner."

"Thanks." Leshawn and Jermaine breathe at the same time. I guess they were both wondering how they were going to ask me.

"I figure we should have those ships Jump-ready by Tuesday. So we should be able to leave on schedule. Then I can work Momma's T-heads en route?" I offer her as well. She smiles and nods, obviously thankful she doesn't have to bug me about it.

"Only thing is that I have no clue how we can get the other E-41 and the Valkyries ready on time." I tell them honestly.

"Easy, just patch up their hull and get the ship online. Then you have them autopilot follow the True Silence back to port." Daddy chimes in. Well, I gotta hand it to him, that's brilliant! "Don't thank me. Just get it done on time. The men are anxious to get home." What _men_? The only **men** I know about on this boat wouldn't mind another six months!

"Will do, Cappy." I nod, too happy to let myself get annoyed. I kiss his cheek – like I used to when I was little – and start making my way to Bay C and the materials that will help change my world forever!

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Getting Jermaine's ship docked in the spare bay on Leshawn's ship was as simple as mine was. Honestly, we had everything done by 15:00 hours – well, the basics at least. Neither ships has running water yet, but the air is breathable and the shields are keeping the air where it belongs.

So with three hours left before dinner, I send Greize to start patching up Leshawn's hull, telling him to take Jason, TC and TQ with him – Jermaine offered their help to help things along a bit. Tyrone's helping Jermaine offload his cargo while Tanya's itemizing it for him. That leaves me with very little to do for the time being, so I decide to check what my cargo manifest can tell me.

"Give me the regular, Mai." I order my double espresso with double sugar. This time I'm too busy trying to make sense of what was on my ship to really admire her grace, but it won't be my last cup of coffee on the True Silence, so I have nothing to worry about.

Pillows, pillow cases, linens for king sized mattresses, T-97 sniper rifles, T-40 Tactical Assault Rifles, P81 Photon Rifles… what in the flying fuck possesses a man to stock his ship with linen, pillows and military grade arms?! What are you planning on seducing a Colonel?

Anyway. This coffee is good! I take another sip, trudging on. Medical supplies, some electronics – audio-visual stuff mostly. And a ton of frozen insta-meals? Ew!

None of that shit makes sense. Why would anyone have such an awkward collection of cargo? Whatever. This doesn't show the amount of crates I estimated, that means Tanya wasn't done – probably only did the cargo bay. Well, that doesn't really give me a whole picture, but I have some idea at least.

Now what to do with my ship? And what to name her? Haven't really given that much thought either, now have I? Hmm, too much shit to deal with that seems far more important. Will talk to the guys about it later. Much more important than that is getting those ships ready. Well, my coffee's done, maybe I can bug Tanya about giving me a ride to the Valyries? If I drag an ionic pulse torch and a Viper wreck along I should have them done by dinner as well.

I pop back on my helmet – it takes too much time to take it off every time, so I decided to just keep the damn thing on for the day – and ask Tanya what she's up to. "Just finishing up with the cargo manifest. Ty already started on Brimstone's Lance." Shit, Jermaine already named his ship! Hmm, the Lance. He's probably going for Thunderhead Lances, a close-quarters laser beam weapon – made famous by the Thunderhead as its stock armament.

"Cool. I need a ride. Meet me in Bay C."

"I gotchu boo!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Dinner's turning out to be a quiet affair. Everyone's tired. We got a shitload of work done though! "Stella, eat." Jermaine orders. I look at him, wondering when he got here. "You're food's getting cold."

I blush, deciding to finish up quickly. It isn't often Jermaine starts a conversation with me, so I know it's going to be something major. Gulping down my food, I turn to him and invite him to sit down with me.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I ask the second his (gorgeous) behind touches the bench. He doesn't answer immediately; obviously he wants to choose his words carefully. Having nothing better to do, I sip my coffee and wait him out.

"Jason informed me that they already patched up the Pikehead." Fuck! That means that Leshawn already named his ship too! DAMN IT! Now I really need to think up a name!

"That was quick! I guess I can start working on the shields and the oxygen scrubbers then. We should have her ready by tomorrow morning then!" Shit, this is almost going too well. I don't like it when things move along too smoothly.

Jermaine nods. "Which is why I'm here." He pauses, weighing something against something else. "I have a problem."

Revealing ain't it? "How can I help?" He seems almost put out that he has to ask – I usually read him like a book, but this time I'm fucking clueless!

"I could use some help." Yes, and I'm willing to offer it. If you could just tell me what you need? Or maybe he's here to ask me out? Stars, tell me he's here to ask me out! "With my ship."

I reel in my disappointment before I give him the wrong impression. "With the weapons setup?" He nods. "Do you have the weapons you need already?" He shakes his head, no. "When we get back, I'll help. For a price."

"Name it." He doesn't even blink, obviously willing to pay whatever price I ask.

"We'll discuss details later. First we need to get our ships up to our standards." I tell him honestly. Then a thought hits me. "Hey Greize, think we can get Momma's T-heads done tomorrow, since we're obviously way ahead of schedule," Well, it throws Jermaine off the trail for now AND it's something that I was thinking anyway! Two asteroids with one round!

"Sure, but I doubt I'd even need your help with those four. Why don't you work on your ship?" Greize suggests. I wince, knowing that he means more than just the ship itself – I never officially asked the guys to be part of my crew.

"Sounds good. I've actually got a few ideas for that, but I was waiting on the schematics from the scan." I say, trying my damnedest not to blush. "Tanya, can I borrow you tomorrow? I'mma need someone to throw some ideas around. And Ty, I'mma need your help with reprogramming the Central Computer."

"I gotchu, Stell. I already talked to Cappy about getting a copy of the Pot's OS so you ain't even gotta worry about getting used to a new interface." I think Tyrone said something intelligent, I really do.

"In plain English please." Tanya obviously didn't catch what he said either.

"Why you always clownin' me? Damn." Ty complains, refusing to say another word. I just laugh – those two will never change.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

The graveyard shift started like an hour ago. I should be asleep. I should be dead tired after everything I did today – I am tired, but sleep just won't come to me. All I can do is think about my ship.

My ship. My bridge to the Stars. I still haven't tweaked the engines, I still haven't gone over the current armament and what I want to change. I still need to ask the guys if they want to join my crew. Then there's the ship's name – something most deal with first and foremost.

I still need to decide what is going where – interior design, and all of that. I want to redesign the cockpit too – there are some ideas I've been thinking about all night. Only, would it be a good idea? Greize'll probably be excited to at least try it, but he'll try anything at least once. Maybe I should talk to Daddy? Yeah, I'll talk to him about it. He might not have the answers, but he always points me in the right direction.

Stars, then there's setting up shifts, duties, a chain of command (luckily it's a short chain). I wonder if Leshawn and Jermaine are getting any sleep?

Greize is going to be dealing with Momma's T-heads. Then once we have all the ships Jump-ready we can start tweaking to our hearts content. So why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Something big too.

Let's see. Get a ship, check. Acquire a crew, mostly checked. Repair ship, also mostly checked. Change stock weapons – yes, we have that as a rule in the Regulations – have to do that when we get home. Take on cadets… shiiiii~_iiiiiiit_! Trisha! I forgot about Trisha!

Dayum! Thank the Stars I thought about that before making it back to port. That little brat would never let me live it down if I forget about my promise! Okay, so that's it. I just need to relax and breathe. Relax and breathe. And yawn. Yawning works too. Maybe I should get some sleep. Yeah, got another big day tomorrow. Well, at least all the basic repairs are done. I can bug TC and TQ to patch up Trey's ship… seeing as it isn't technically his until we get… home…

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Alright, so these are the schematics of the Starlight." I inform Tanya, revealing that I named her already – hopefully everyone will just think that I was too busy to inform them of her name. "Now we've got six rooms on the top deck here."

I point at the six little blocks just behind the cockpit. "Now, two of them are meant as docking rooms, so that only those rooms would be decompressed. What I'm thinking about is modifying one of these docking rooms and coupling it with four of the rooms as the berth. That would basically put us at a room a piece." I explain as I go. Yes, I asked Tanya, Tyrone and Greize OFFICIALLY to be my crew. They all accepted of course – though Tanya had to point out that I didn't even have to ask her, cause she's not getting off my ship even if I order her to!

"Then we take this docking room. I want to build two changing closets so that we can leave our biosuits in there. Maybe place a reinforced door as an extra insurance?" Luckily I know how to roll with the HoloSphere in my old pot, so I don't need to ask Tyrone to load anything for me, or placing notes I want to remember later.

"Alright, then we take this long and oddly shaped room here on the lower deck. I want to use that as our water storage room. Then we make these two rooms next to it as the bathroom and the kitchen, since they are the only rooms that need water at all."

That leaves these two rooms. One of them I want to turn into a workbench room, so I can work on the smaller projects like the rounds for the guns… and your sniper if you want. The other room I'm kinda undecided on. And the cargo bay… I doubt we'll need all that room for cargo. Maybe turn that into a sitting room?"

"Sounds great to me. So whatchu need me for?" Tanya asks. I wonder about that. It still doesn't feel right, like I'm missing something again.

"That room." Daddy announces his arrival – and his eavesdropping. "The one you say you don't know what to do with. Why not turn it into your storage room. You need to put your food somewhere."

"Storage! I knew I forgot something." I grumble. "Alright, but what about weapon storage and battery charging?" Daddy might just be the mind I need to borrow to get this done.

"Your workbench room will do fine for that." He reminds me. Yeah, it would.

"We won't be doing conventional missions, so I won't need any cargo space right?"

"No. If you are going to be under my command, then all the cargo you need can go on the True Silence, or even the Pikehead. But maybe you should think about some of your bigger projects. I doubt you can work on everything you're used to on a regular workbench."

"Yeah. Hmm, maybe I can split the cargo bay into two then? Right down the middle. Take then split it off by a corridor roughly two meters wide? Maybe install a toilet in the corner I would have no other use for?" I mean come on! What other use could I find for those corners?

"It could work. What about the ramp? Would you need that if you won't be taking on cargo?" Daddy asks. Good question.

"Need, no. But I prefer to still keep it. I mean, it'll be easier to come and go from the ramp than installing some kinda of retracting stairs from the only door I plan on keeping active. I'd have to install some kind of security on the ramp though. Maybe a palmscanner on the landing gear?"

"That could work. Your mother has a box of palm scanners for you. As thanks, she says." I roll my eyes. Leave it to Momma to give me something she knows I wouldn't dare turn down.

"But what about the guns? I mean I hate the 200mm Railgun, The damage per round is awesome, but the fire rate is so bad that I'd still do more damage with the 100mm version." This is what I've been needing. Thank the Stars Daddy gets it!

"Well, those Thunderheads each have a 100mm Railgun. Your Momma won't refuse you. Or you can wait until you get back to port and trade to get them there. Stars know that everyone's gonna have to wait to get at least something there." Good point, good point.

"I can always ask Momma what she wants to do with those Rails of hers. She will want to keep at least two of them, I know that much. But maybe I can trade her something for the other two?"

"You won't know until you try. Now what setup are you looking at? You want to put on four 100mm? What about the missile launchers?"

"Hmm, the Radar Missles are pretty useless in my opinion. I like the Barkers though, so long as no one fires em off at me." I joke. No one laughs though. Wait, huh?! Tanya done gone and stuck off while Daddy had me distracted! That side alley hoe!

"Maybe you should talk to Rocketboy about that. He's gonna be your pinner, ain't her?" Ouch. I hadn't thought of that.

"Would I need a pinner? I mean, on such a small boat?"

"The S-25 is smaller than the True Silence, but she can be just as capable in the right hands. You see that Quad Turret? If you change the software, you can actually turn it into a pot, just like this one." He informs me. "It's what we did with this one."

"For real?" If I can hook up a similar setup as this pot, then I can basically snipe the bastards off in the middle of the fucking fray! Sure, I'd have to replace those Light Blasters to work something out for me, but it has promise!

"No joke." Daddy tells me seriously. "If you hook up some railguns to it, then you can free up the regular gun hard-points for something more close range. Maybe you can ask Tanner what she likes rolling with."

"Hmm, work looking into." Talking with him for not even five minutes and I already feel like I'm getting somewhere. Damn, he's good! "I doubt I could hook 100mm Rails to the Quad though, their too heavy for the framework. Either I'd have to modify the frame, or I'd have to modify the rails. Maybe I can look into that 50mm Railgun me and Jason used to talk about? He certainly wouldn't mind working on it with me."

I enter the last note, reading over all of them just in case. "Daddy, you're amazing! Thank you so much!" I hug him, kiss him on his cheek and hug him again. Then I whisper into his chest, hoping to tell it to his heart so he'll never forget: "I don't know what I'd do with you."

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

The Starlight. I love that name. I'm standing in her cargo bay, looking around one last time before I start changing her for good. I ran all my plans by the guys, and no one is against any of it. In fact, they all seem more than happy with the arrangements – having a room to yourself is practically unheard of on tour.

So now, all I gotta do is start the work. I don't have enough scrap metal for a professional looking job for the dividing walls I want put in here, so I won't be doing that just yet. But I do have enough to make the water tanks and set up the purifier and pumps to distribute the water when needed.

Daddy gave me the schematics I'd need for a type of water storage that wouldn't offset the balance or center of gravity on the ship – basically five separate tanks spread out to make sure that the weight is evenly distributed. It's simple and effective, so that's what I'll be starting with.

Once I'm done with that, I can start with a rudimentary bathroom so we can bathe. I found some schematics on my old datapad I kept from the academy, so I didn't need to bug anyone for that.

While I'm busy here, I have Tyrone working his magic on the bridge. I dunno what he's doing, but I told him to replace the software on the Quad. He replied with something along the lines of having planned to do just that, but I dunno if I believe him or not.

I maid sure to send Tanya with him too, to make sure he isn't taking three hour coffee breaks saying he's working his ass off. And Greize? Dunno what he's up to. I think Leshawn needed him for something – he finished working on Momma's ships like three hours ago.

Okay. Stella, this is it. You've got work to do. And make it look good! Jermaine will be coming by later to see if he wants something similar on the Lance.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Jeez, Stella! You're impossible to find these days!" Leshawn complains. I give him a dirty look, but say nothing. Tanya is running Comm. for me, and she knows where I am around the clock. He's talking shit.

"Aww, now I'm getting the cold shoulder? Well, fine. I was going to offer you something you've been needing. But seeing as-"

"Leshawn, I'm busy. If you wanna chat, fine. But don't come up in here spouting bullshit just to say you're bugging your little sister." I flip him off. It's almost lunchtime and I haven't had any coffee for the morning. Someone's gonna get killed if they keep spouting bullshit!

"Jeez. A'ight! Calm down." I roll my eyes at his words, refusing to even comment. "Look, me and Keisha just went through all the cargo stashed on my ship, and we found the manifest that details all the cargo over the fleet. Which ship it's on and in which crate."

I motion for him to get on with it – not a smart thing to do while welding two pipes together at a delicate angle. "You know those pillows and linens in your cargo? Well I've got the king sized mattresses that go with em. I also have ten tons of Duranium Alloy and a few dozen HoloSpheres! And on the-"

"…" I listen to him going on about this and that. He's excited, so I don't hold that against him. Still, I'm waiting to hear what all this has to do with me.

"So what I'm proposing." Here we go. Whenever he starts with 'proposing', I usually end up giving him bruises. "If you and Greize help me get the Pikehead up to par, I'll give you a hundred centimeter HoloSphere and some smaller LEDs… basically the payment is flexible. Can you help a brother out?"

That actually doesn't sound all that bad. I really wouldn't mind having a decent sized HoloSphere to work with. And I was already planning on helping him out anyway. "Alright, but you'd better rope Jermaine's crew into the deal too. Cause I'mma need TQ, TC and Jason to get everything done properly. Can't be stingy on the help."

"No prob! I was planning on asking Jermaine to help me train my crew anyway! So we got a deal?"

I nod, we shake on it (after turning my damn torch off) and I tell him to get the hell up outta my way. When he finally leaves, I can only shake my head. Something has that boy in a better mood than usual. Not sure what it is, but it's something.

Cranking up my torch again, I get back to me welding. Just one more section of pipe and the shower is done! Then all I need to do is get a temp showerhead until I get the good shit.

Why's he always gotta be bugging me when I'm busy? "Oh, and would you mind keeping an eye on that cadet again? He's been looking forward to learning from you!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Just one more, and that should do it." Don't ask me who I'm even talking to. I grab the next palmscanner and walk down the ramp and to the landing gear's leg. I already ran the wire I need for it, so I just gotta wire it in and graft it to the frame.

"Captain Monroe." I turn to see Keisha, a nervous smile on her face.

"Keisha, we've known each other since playschool. Stop calling me by my rank." I tell her plainly, already plugging wires into the palmscanner. With a little luck I'll get through to her this time, but I doubt it.

"Stella, I need to talk to you." I nearly drop the damn thing from shock. I turn to her, wondering what the hell is going on. She whispers something so soft that I barely hear her, but I could swear it sounds like: "I'm in love with him."

"Huh?"

"Him. Your brother… _Leshawn_." She says his name dreamily. I know the look on her face too; I've seen it on Tanya every time Tyrone does something nice for her – when she thinks no one is looking at least.

"Let me finish up here and we can talk on my bridge." She nods once, clearly scared about something. I turn on my torch, set it to graft – a completely different sound comes out of it – and I fuse the palmscanner in place, ensuring that nothing will ever move it without take the damn landing gear with it. Then I motion for her to follow me, making my way to the bridge. My bridge.

Since the talk with Daddy I've pretty much stopped calling it a cockpit. Since I'm configuring the Starlight as a pretty hardcore Gunboat, I'd say cockpit is no longer accurate. "So what do you need me for, Key?" It's like everyone has a cool callsign but me! Damnit, I need to come up with a fucking callsign! What kind of captain doesn't have a fucking callsign?!

"Stellar, how… what… if I…"

"Keisha, come on. You trippin about how I'mma react to you digging on my brother?! You know me better than that shit, girl!" I call her out on her bullshit.

"But-"

"Key! Get off it! If you love him, you better claim him. And do it soon! Cause if he makes it back to port a free agent, then you know them hoes gonna try get their claws into him." I tell her, thinking about Jermaine. Dayum, I'mma have to step up my game too. The last thing I want is to see some side alley slut flirting their way into his fucking bed!

"What about you? You know Jermaine is crazy about you."

"You know you lying. That boy never says more than two words to me unless it's life or death." I still can't hold back the blush though. Stars, how I wish she was telling me the truth.

"What are you talking about, Stella? That boy is in deep!" Tanya makes herself known.

"Hey stalker, why not paint a target on my fucking forehead while you're at it! Keisha and I were having a private conversation!" I inform her none too gently.

"Not without me you ain't! Cause neither of y'all know what the fuck you doing about your man issues." I glare at her trifflin' ass.

"Tanya, you been eyeballing Tyrone for over a year! What the fuck you trying?!"

"Yeah, I've been eyeballing him! Damn straight!" She admits shamelessly. And how does this fit in to her being able to give us advice. "But the difference is that I done got him." She's keeping her voice soft, sincere.

"Like he ain't got yo ass sprung." I point out, laughing at her flaming cheeks. "Girl, you know you crazy about him. Ain't no shame in that! Ty's a good man!"

"Damn straight he is. But the point is that I've been making moves for months. And I make damn sure to run off any chickenheads trying any shit on him too!" She informs us, the picturesque Ghetto Queen. "Now look, you both got a lot going in your favor. Keisha, you done got your spot as Leshawn's second in command. So get his ass alone and make your fucking move!"

"And Stella, you need to show Jermaine that you need him as much as he needs you. Cause I'm tired of hearing the unflappable Brimstone muttering about how much of a coward he is for not being able to talk to you!"

"Come the fuck on. You think a guy is going to make the first move? You gotta make like fifty before he even realizes he needs to make one!" Tanys's laying it on thick… but she has a point. I think.

**-Incoming Transmission.- **

Tanya clicks her mic on. "Starlight bridge."

**"Requesting permission to come aboard."** I hear Jermaine talking – he probably palmed the scanner on the landing gear. My heart skips a beat hearing him talk like that – calm, carefree. He's usually stumbling over his words with me, so I almost never hear him like that anymore.

"Good timing, Brimstone. I was just heading out with Keisha." Tanya gives me a meaningful look. Seeing that she's removing all plausible distractions, and will probably stand guard outside to make sure no one dares to come in… well it's not hard to tell she's all but ordering me to molest her superior. Or at least give him if he should come on to me.

**-Transmission ended.-**

"Stell, this is your chance. Don't waste it." She grabs Keisha and hightails it. Just thinking about what she means, my heart's beating triple time. I know what I have to do… but will I?

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Making my way down the stairs into the cargo bay, I see Jermaine standing there. He's looking up at me. Only there's a look in his eyes. It's the same look Daddy has when he's looking at Momma – like he found the universes greatest treasure.

The only problem is, the look is gone as soon as I notice it – like a mirage of some sort. I'm not even sure if I saw it there, or if I was just imagining it. But I know I just missed that fucking stair!

Before I have even half a chance to worry about it, Jermaine's already in front of me, ready to catch me. I let myself fall in his arms – not the physical part, seeing as the artificial gravity is doing a good job of that on its own. No, I let my whole self fall into his arms, my heart and my soul. Everything.

His arms wrap around me, he braces himself to hold me steady. I feel the side of my head bump against his chest – he's at least a head taller than me. For a moment, a graciously long moment, all is right in the universe. His heart beats a rhythm only I can hear, and his arms hold me just a little tighter – as if to assure himself I'm alright.

I feel him pushing me back a little, so I look up at him – hoping he wants to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss him. His eyes show all the emotions my heart desires and there's a spark there I've never seen before.

Then the spark dies. His face hardens into the statue of stoicism I've (sadly) gotten used to. "Are you alright?" I was.

"I'm fine." I lie, pulling away from him. I can cope with the emotional distance, but not when he's that close to me – I'm too tempted to steal a kiss. I see something play across his features again, like he's at war with himself. He sets his jaw and balls his fists, suddenly mad about something. Fine, I won't touch you then! Dayum!

"It's this way." I start walking to the door, leading him towards my recently installed water system. I palm the scanners as I go, not really checking if he's behind me or not. As we enter the last room at the end of the corridor, I motion towards the tanks – already filled with water.

He walks further into the room, eyeing the large tanks and the piping and machines hooked up to them. "It looks stock." He intones. My heart drops further, almost to the point of breaking. If he had let me fall off those damn stairs it might have hurt less.

"There are pipes running into the kitchen and bathroom. I don't have anything set up in the kitchen yet, but I can show you the bathroom." I try to sound as upbeat as I can, even offering my brightest smile. But it's hollow. I know there's no life in it, as much as I wish I had it to offer.

"Not needed. I've seen enough." I close my eyes, fighting to keep back the tears. What did I do wrong? The system works! I made look as professional as I can! I even installed those damn pressure valves that lets you read how much water is in each tank! I did everything I could think of! But it looks _stock_ to him!

"Oh." I palm the scanner, opening the door. I lead him out into the cargo bay, to the freedom he obviously desires.

Jermaine tells me something, only I'm too busy trying not to cry to hear most of it. I did pick up 'Jason' and 'list' – piecing it together wasn't all that hard.

"I'll have Tanya send it in a bit." I say, already turning to head back to the bridge. I really can't face him right now.

"Stella." I stop, mid step, but I don't turn around – I refuse to let him see me crying. "What about the price?"

"What price?!" I shout, not meaning to. Does he really think I'm just some mechanic chick that wants to be paid for her work? You know what, I don't even want to know. I continue walking, grateful to be alone for a bit.

To hell with wasted chances, this whole situation was better off never happening!

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Stella, you need to slow the fuck down!" Tanya hollers at me. Slow down? But I'm just getting started!

"Wha dju takkin boud? I'n phone!" I inform her, offering my deadliest glare. I'm not entirely sure why I'm glaring at her, but there's a reason! She must have said something! She usually does anyway.

"You ain't fine! Don't bullshit me! Now let's go." She grabs my hand, tugging me in some distraction. I dunno why she keeps wobbling like that though. She must have had twice as many as me if she's already wobbly drunk. Fucking lightweight!

"Trey, back the fuck up! I ain't got time to deal with you!" I hear.

"Trey? Hey! Whud chu doin heer? Why ain'chu on tha ship a yose? I dun pudged up de hill and ev-er-thang!"

"You smell like a cheap hooker." He informs me.

"Chu akkin ligh-kwan!" I counter! Talking shit to me! I hear someone getting hit – Tanya probably went Juice Lee on his trifflin' ass. Hmm, Juice Lee sounds like a yummy drink. I wanna try that. Can I have a double?

"Tanner, get her outta here."

"Yeah yeah. You just hurry the hell up! I can't handle her on my own!" She goes on grumbling shit, while wobbling us somewhere. I think we're moving towards the ceiling, but that would mean that the grav-mats are on the frits again! Well, I'm off duty, so Greize can have this one!

"Tan, why dyu always suh mad all du thyme?" I wonder if she can even hear me with her mind as addled as it is. "Ty portably sed sum shat to yuu tuu huh?"

"What the fuck are you going on about? Ty ain't say shit! Yo ass is the only one stumbling over this fucking boat any-damn-way!"

"Dun lye! Hii and Germanne are juss alight. Dey stumble drough all-a ride wurds, bit alwise sey de wrongg chit wid a straid fuzz."

"What? Ty saying the wrong thing with a straight face? That boy wouldn't know the right thing to say if it poked his eye out!" She stops for a second. "Is that what happened with Jermaine? Did he say some shit?"

"Yip! Ee zaid my wurg iz shtok,"

"He said your work is stock?" She repeats. Yeah, that's what he said! How much did you drink, girl?! "Clueless."

"Da'z wud Ay taught!"

"I'm talking about you!" Fuck you talking about? I know my shit, girl! "Stalking his ass for years, but still don't know shit about the man." I see what looks like a wormhole in front of me. Or is that behind me? It's nearby! I think. I make a sound as we pass through it – like a wwwwwZNG!

"Ay noe ev-er-thang bout Dzermmaine! Ligh the wey he alwaze sayes me! I luv dat boi so bad."

"Then why are you telling me this?! Shouldn't you tell his ass?" Stop being so fucking loud! Loud is bad! Bad is loud! Shh!

"Ay dried two! Eye eben dried kizzing him! Sars I wanna kizz dat buoy! Wud chu dink he'b daste light?"

"How the fuck should I know?! You try it!" The light is much brighter here! I'm pretty sure light isn't supposed to be quite this bright! It hurts to keep my eyes open. "There you are. Damn, you took your time didn't you!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry my ass! Take her, and be careful with her!" I dunno what they're talking about, but I shout out a warning about the gravi-mats not working and that they should hold onto something!

"I know."

"Don't bring all that attitude! We wouldn't be in this fucking mess if you'd just shut yo damn trap and listen to what the fuck she's saying! Trifflin' ass niggers! All of you!"

"Top Chouding!" I holler at her, loud ass hoe!

"Hush you! Don't make me call Momma for yo ass!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Warm. I dunno where I am, but I know it's warm here. Go away world. This is my time now. I snuggle deeper into the warmth, glad it's finally mine. I'm half tempted to believe it's my pillow, but this is hard a rock. A good hard, but still hard – if that makes any sense.

Ooh, that's different. Rubbing my nose into one part, I notice that there's now something rubbing back. It's small, nubby. I rub against it again, feeling another response: something lightly smacking one side of my face? Okay.

Deciding to test fate, I open one eye. My lazy ass hoe of an eye is slow to bring the scene into focus – everything's blurry, but I can sorta make out someone in my bunk. Tanya, probably. It won't be the first or the last time I wake up to find her in my bed for one reason or another – in fact it's quite common when I get shitfaced.

Deciding to tease the shit outta her, I cuddle up even closer to her. I go out of my way to rub every inch of myself against her – it's just Tanya for shit's sake! "Mm. Mornin' baby. How was I last night?"

"…" No reply huh? I know she ain't sleeping, cause she snores loud enough to wake the dead. Fine! You wanna play hardball? I stick my hand up her shirt, tickling her six-pack. Hmm, Jermaine must have been really running her ragged! She never used to have a six-pack.

"What's the matter, baby? Did I blow your mind?" I come right up to her ear, smiling and making sure to breathe just a little harder than I usually would. "You up for another round?"

This is where Tanya usually loses her patience and throws me off the bunk. But this time, as my leg is running over hers… I notice something that wasn't there before. Better said, something I know for a fact Tanya both doesn't and can't have: a hard on!

Both my eyes shoot open, focusing immediately on who the fuck is up in my bed! My free hand is already reaching under my pillow for my sidearm. Then I see him… Jermaine. Jermaine is in my bed. **Jermaine** is in my bed. Jermaine is **in** my bed. Jermaine is in **my** bed.

Jermaine. Brimstone. Kincade. Is. In. My. Bed!

Wait a fucking minute! What the hell is Jermaine doing in my bed? Oh shit! I don't remember how I got in my bed. The last thing I remember is Mai giving me another drink – a rum coke I think. I was shitfaced last night – I'm probably going to have to run to the porcelain throne in a bit too, seeing as I already feel my stomach churning.

Holy shit! Did I go home with Jermaine? Did we…? Oh my Stars! We did…! Holy shit! Tanya told me to make my move, maybe I just got a delayed reaction? Maybe he found me at the bar drinking away my sorrows and seduced me? Maybe I came on to him?

No, I probably came on to him. That boy has enough willpower to not stare at me when I'm running around in my bathrobe – though sometimes I wish he would.

Okay, so I came on to him. We came back to his ship and we made wild passionate love. Now he's scared shitless because he isn't sure if I even remember it? And maybe what Daddy would say about it? It's possible.

"What's with the silent treatment?" I ask, teasing him. With a little luck, he won't even notice I don't know I don't remember – with a lot of luck, I'll get an encore!

"You don't remember a thing do you." Shit, busted.

"No." I admit. "But I don't regret it."

"Stella we-"

I interrupt him with a kiss. A soft peck really, but it's enough to silence him. "I may not remember everything. That doesn't mean I haven't dreamt about it for years." I take a long moment to drink in his features. His afro is a bit wild, I'll have to comb that shit out for him or he'll never look presentable. He has that gummy thing in his eyes. And from the smell of it, his morning breath could curdle milk – I'm gonna have to figure something out for that!

Then… then there's the creases decorating the side of his face – he fell asleep facing me. There's a shiny intelligence in his eyes too, even this early in the morning. He has this little unsure smile, like he can't quite make up his mind about something. And his eyebrows are a little frazzled – I comb them with my finger, but they seem to have made up their own mind and won't stay down.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize that I've been in love with you all my life." I confess. "Even when we used to get into fights when we were kids. I was always trying to get you to notice me, to have you for myself. I remember knocking one of Tyrone's teeth out because he talked you into playing with him instead of me."

"I remember." He smiles. "Tyrone didn't talk to me for weeks out of fear."

"We used to be so close. Back before you got graduated the academy. When I finally caught up to you guys, it almost felt like you didn't know me anymore." I choke back a sob, thinking about how off he started acting.

"…" His eyes show the sorrow he can't quite put into words.

"You were my best friend. Then suddenly it was like none of that ever happened. I was so hurt, so confused. I didn't think I'd ever get over that." Stars, it feels so good to open up to him like this again. To be able to tell him what's in my heart, just like it used to be.

"I'm sorry." He manages. "I never meant to hurt you."

"What happened? What made you change like that?" I ask him, hoping to have him open up a little to me.

"I grew up." A real sweet talker. "You were wearing your uniform that day." Yeah, so? All cadets wear their uniform the first week! It's tradition.

"That was the first time I noticed your legs." He runs his hand over my leg. Not the heavy handed rub I had ever reason to expect, but instead his touch was gentle – just strong enough to not be considered a tickle. "The first time it really hit me that you were a girl."

Oh shit! That's why! "So you had a little crush on me?"

"Not little." He corrects me. I gaze into his eyes, awestruck at the admission. "I kept trying to tell you, but I never did. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way."

I kiss him, thanking the Stars over and over to finally hear those words. "I love you, Jermaine. So don't you go hiding from me, okay?"

"…" He wants to say it, I can see it in his eyes. He wants to tell me how much he loves me. But he's thinking about the last woman he said those words to: his momma. I don't think he'll ever get over her death.

"It's okay to be scared." I kiss away the tear that escaped. "And you don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes."

Maybe I should start looking for the nearest toilet? I don't think my stomach is going to be patient with me anymore. I swear, every time I vow to never drink again and every time some shit happens and I end up boozing myself up for an even worse hangover. "Where's the toilet?"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

I spend most of the day in my bathroom puking up something vital. Too bad I didn't install a toilet yet, so I'm discovering how uncomfortable it is to puke in my shower. I still can't make sense of my being on my ship when I woke up, but I don't really care just yet.

Jermaine has been by my side all day. Luckily he doesn't have to hold back my hair, since it's platted back, but he has been rubbing my back and giving me something to wash the bad taste outta my mouth. "No more. Don't let me drink no more." I tell him.

"Alright." He's still pretty silent, but that's just how he is.

"I mean it! No more!" I spit up some of the bad taste, hoping my stomach will calm down. He taps a cup against my hand, which I take and gargle out as much of the bile as I can.

I look down, seeing my hands and most of my sleeve covered with the former contents of my stomach. Even Jermaine's clothes weren't spared. I apologized over and over about that, but he kept waving it off telling me not to worry about it. '_Clothes can be washed._' he'd said.

I haven't had a single flashback of anything that happened last night, but I'm not complaining. He's being sweet enough simply being here to make up for that and more.

Tanya and Momma passed by a few times, bringing this or that – nothing that stayed down so I'd rather not think about it. "How's she doing?" Momma asks, patting my head gently. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Better. Hasn't thrown up in an hour." Jermaine explains seriously. Just hearing him say 'thrown up' causes my stomach to constrict – probably checking if I built enough to spew.

"Give her this to drink. Have her drink no more than a sip ever few minutes."

"I can hear you, you know!" I complain. One of them rubs my back instead of actually answering me.

"Tyrone is cooking lunch. I'll have Tanya bring something for you when it's done." Momma is always mothering all of us – she'd had to. Sometimes I wonder if she still blames herself that she survived that battle. I mean, how much more atonement can she possibly offer? She's raised us all!

Hers was an all female crew – the only one in the Fleet. Nothing but military wives that got tired of always seeing their husbands off to battle, so they formed the ThunderCorps. But during that battle in Tuatha… we'd lost more than half of our fleet. So many lives were lost – including her entire crew. Momma often told me that she tries to honor them by rearing their babies for them – she'd practically adopted her crew's children.

Tanya, Keisha, Tyrone, Jermaine, Cindy, Jason, TC and TQ… she'd mothered them to the point that they started calling her Momma just like me and Leshawn. That's why we got called the ThunderKids. That's why we always stuck together – we didn't know how not to.

"Thanks, Momma." Jermaine breathes, rubbing my back again.

"No, Jermaine. Thank you."

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Night came. Technically, seeing as it's 19:00 hours. My stomach ain't acting up any more, but I have the mother of all headaches. Unfortunately, nothing I take is easing it in the least.

So I'm just curled up in bed, praying for sleep to claim me. I practically kidnapped Jermaine, so he's lying with me again – thank the Stars. It isn't hard to tell that he isn't anywhere close to falling asleep, he's mostly here to support me.

"Mm." I cuddle up closer to him. His warmth isn't making the ache go away, but he sure as hell is making it worth it! Best hangover of my life!

"You know, Stell." He begins, smoothing the side of my face.

"Mm?"

"Nothing happened last night."

"Hm?"

"Nothing happened." I really don't have the presence of mind to understand what he means. "I put you in bed, you wouldn't let me go. I was worried you'd kill me for being in your bed."

I laugh at the irony, regretting it instantly – my head is aching even more now. That I ended up confessing because I couldn't remember how he got there.

Well, it doesn't matter. He's in my bed again and we both know I need him here.

**_End Chapter 3_**

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

**_A/N: Is it a little clear how I'm explaining the world? Or are any readers that actually recognize the game in the first place?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hate

**_EVN: Starlight_**

**_Chapter 4: Hate._**

**_It's funny how things never end up the way we want. Sometimes that's a good thing... but this isn't one of those times. Will Stella Monroe be able to pull her people together? Or will it all spiral out of control? Rated M for language, graphic content and adult situations later on._**

_Italics show thoughts._

**"Bold shows conversation through intercom!"**

Sometimes a single word will be in _Italics_ to show either sarcasm or a certain type of accentuation. Same goes for certain **bold** words.

**-This style shows an automated voice. Those who've played the game know what I mean ;)-**

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

If I ask you what the difference is between right and wrong, what would you say? Would you say that causing harm is right or wrong? What about causing harm to the man that killed your sister? Is that wrong? Is that right?

We Nomads believe that the difference between right and wrong is as simple as the motivational core: are you doing it out of love, or out of hate? If you stab someone to save the life of your sister, it's out of love and is therefore 'right'. But if you stab them after harm already being done to her, then it's out of hatred for them and therefore wrong.

"So why the fuck are you making this difficult, huh?" And Trey is the reason I'm very carefully stipulating right and wrong. Cause I am tempted to shoot his ass, but it'd be out of hatred and therefore wrong. Therefore illegal. Punishable. Don't do it, Stella.

"Look, we made an agreement that you can have the ship when I have stripped it of any and everything I deem of interest. The hull is patched, which I am counting as a favor to you. The shield's up and I even went so far as to clean out all the bodies for you. So if you really think I'm trying to be difficult, then I'll stop doing you favors." I inform him politely.

"Fact of the matter is, Trey. You don't have breathable air, or enough manpower to even build up a skeleton crew right now. Otherwise I'd let you man it." Daddy says. I roll my eyes, knowing that Trey would bribe everything with two legs on this boat to hold his head high as we roll into K-001 – where our home is set up.

"Would it be allowable for me to man it with the crew I currently have and still autopilot follow the True Silence?" Trey asks, obviously not giving up that easily.

"That still leaves 'breathable air'." Daddy isn't letting up either.

"My biosuit scrubs its air supply. Same for my crew."

"Look, Trey. You're missing the whole point here. I don't like you." I tell him honestly. "Because I don't like you the only motif I could possibly have for letting you do this would be a bad one. As such it would be punishable by the High Council." I can't speak for Daddy, but Trey knows I don't like his ass.

"What about-"

"Daddy, you know I'm about ready to say to hell with the consequences. He's literally begging for me to shove his ass on that boat!"

"Steeellaaaaaa." I winced at Daddy's tone. "Will you trust me to handle this?"

"Of course, Daddy. That's why I brought him straight to you."

"Good. Then how soon can you have what you need off that ship?"

"Two hours ago."

"So fear of your motivation being bad is all you have to hold him off that boat?"

"Yessir."

"Trey. You've heard all she has to say. The crews of the True Silence and the Starlight will not aid you in what we feel to be bad intentions. However, her own words imply that the ship is yours. Be mindful of your intentions." Daddy explains, dismissing us both. I nod, exiting the bridge with one worry less – Daddy worded it so that whatever happens, it's on Trey.

It's sad, but at least I know I won't catch hell for his constant bullshit.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**#-#**

Another day, another job to do. Everyone was just finishing up their breakfast when Trey started with his shit, so that means I am now thirty minutes behind schedule – easily compensated.

I make my way to Bay C, finding the guys there already waiting for me. They arranged for one Viper to take us over to the Pikehead – one of mine, so we don't have to worry about anyone spouting shit about us 'abusing my position' for using Cappy's (and therefore the Fleet's) resources. Yeah, Trey is **that** level of trifflin'.

We board the F-23 and make ourselves as comfortable as possible – it's still a tight fucking fit with all of us in our biosuits, but we'll manage. I made sure that Momma and Leshawn have a working Viper too, so that they can come and go as they please.

It was a short(ish) ride over, just under twenty minutes. No one was really in the mood to ask what Trey wanted. And Tanya was mysteriously (and almost miraculously) quiet. I sense some shit going on.

Jason landed on the hull of the Pikehead, just outside Bay B, where the Lance is still docked. It's only a stone's throw from Bay A and the Starlight, so I'm not complaining. **"What's on the agenda?"** Jermaine asks.

"Leshawn requested Greize, Jason, TC and TQ again. He was babbling about some schematics Greize suggested he find. I'm gonna be busy with most of the morning installing those new air filters Jason helped me with. I figure around lunch we put our heads together and see how much we can get done today." I say. "Our relief should be jumping in sometime today, so Daddy'll start bugging us about Jumping… mid afternoon, I guess?"

**"Sounds about right."** Jermaine agrees. I smile, knowing that that boy will never be the chatty type. **"You heard her. Move out."**

Everyone starts moving into Bay B, leaving me to walk to my ship alone. I don't mind, it's not that long a walk and time is limited. I can't help but feel Jermaine's eyes on me though. I do my best to saunter a little, to give him all the invitation he'd need to follow me, but when I turn into the bay, I no longer feel him watching.

Damn, there goes hope. "Putting up the shield!" I announce, half hoping to hear Jermaine tell me to hold on. I wait ten seconds, nothing. I sigh. The codes get punched in and the shield activates. I sigh again, wishing that boy would just decide to spend the day with me for no reason other than wanting to.

Deciding not to waste a perfectly good day on wishful thinking, I start walking to my ship. There should be less than a minute left before the air in this bay stabilizes at breathable levels. I kill the time by humming some random tune.

**-Air level stabilized. Air breathable.-** Bout damn time too! I palm the scanner, cursing my impatience when nothing happens. The scanner doesn't accept biosuits! Gotta find a way around that. I press a button, take off my right glove and palm the scanner again. **-Greetings Lieutenant Stella Monroe.-**

The ramp lowers and I make my way inside. I look around, admiring the changes wrought so far. I already have a marker to show where the walls will come in time and a basic workbench set up so I can work on my projects. There's a second workbench set up in case someone else wants to work on something too!

So far, this section of the Starlight has seen the least changes. Mostly because it needs the most material, which simply cannot be spared yet. Anyway, I grab what I need and make my way up into my engine room. Luckily my biosuit is still providing all the air I need, so I don't have to worry about shit while I disconnect the air purification systems and install the new one.

Once that's done, I run the diagnostic and prompt the system to broadcast the results on my channel. Then I head back down to my workbench and grab the second gizmo and start making my way to Bay B to install it on the Lance.

It just isn't going to be a very interesting morning.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Lunchtime came mercifully quickly. Everyone is sitting down in the Pikehead's new mess hall, equipped with the kitchen the guys were busy with all morning! It isn't anything special, really. Just the standard tables and benches we were already used to on the True Silence. But to have it done in four hours?!

"Hats off to the hands!" I praise – it's just something you say to good workers.

"To all the hands!" Leshawn corrects, taking a deep breath. "The air tastes better."

I roll my eyes, but keep my comment to myself. We all take a seat, but I can't help but wonder what we're eating. Well, at least I can walk around without my helmet and gloves, which we all placed on tables nearby. Interestingly, each crew placed their gear on separate tables.

"Lunch is ready!" I hear Ty announce from the walking buffet towards the kitchen – the guys made a fucking carbon copy of the mess hall on the True Silence? I smirk, but say nothing on the matter – it's Leshawn's call what he wants.

Everyone grabs their own tray, heap up their own meal and takes their seat. Jermaine, Leshawn and I sit in the center so that everyone can hear us – although Leshawn made it clear that they can't voice their opinions on what we are about to discuss.

"Our relief jumped in twenty minutes ago. Momma is bringing them up to speed. Thing is that Cappy wants to Jump after dinner, so he wants our test run results within the hour." I don't even ask why Leshawn didn't do a test run yet, it's not like the ship hasn't been Jump-ready for days.

"So I'mma need all three of our crews on my bridge after lunch. No exceptions." Leshawn informs us. "Momma will be acting as Cappy's eyes and ears during the run. And if we pass, we'll be allowed to Jump without autopilot follow – not that I plan on doing that, but we'll have the option. So there's no pressure to do it perfect."

I nod, wondering why this has to happen now then. Or is he just playing this down to reduce stress levels? It's possible. "Once the test run is complete, we'll be discussing the results and payment for services rendered in a closed door meeting with Momma and Cappy. I am still going to request for the crews of both the Lance and the Starlight to remain on the Pikehead during the ride home. With the exception of the final jump into K-001. What say you?" All political talk, all stipulated in the Regulations and he followed it to the T.

What it boils down to is that he knows he needs a proper crew to run his ship, even during jumps. So to make up for the lack of manpower, he's requesting our crews to back him up to have things run smoothly. The last jump he'll still have to fend for himself, simply because the Regulations dictate that all independent ships be Jumped in with all registered crew on their own power – it gets registered in our automatic defense system easier that way. But it's better to have one Jump subpar than five. "Aye." Jermaine and I answer at the same time.

"My thanks." He bows his head, being way too official and proper for my liking. Still, his honor demands he treat us as equals as best he can – can't blame him for that. "Itadakimasu!"

Way too fucking formal and proper for my liking.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"All hands! Lieutenant Monroe on deck!" Keisha announces. Too fucking formal. All of it. We all stand at attention and salute Momma. She salutes back and gives us the 'As you were.', so we go back to standing around.

"Lieutenant Leshawn, you're at helm." Momma, being the superior officer, gave Leshawn command. She then moved off to one side, well out of the way – the proverbial fly on the wall.

"Alright people, let's look alive! Stellar, Rev, you two are on engineering. Rocketboy, you're on the plotter's pit. J, Brimstone, man the controls. Key, you're running Comms. TC and TQ, you're needed in the engine room. Take Bizzy and Sunshine with you." The last two are from Leshawn's own crew – they're the closest thing he has to engineers.

We all man our stations, awaiting instruction. "Tyrone, I need an obstacle course. Roughly thirty minutes should do it. Engineering, bring all systems online. Do not disengage autopilot follow, just have them purring. Controls, on their mark I need you to run a low power pulse from every prop we've got."

Greize and I are already half done bringing all systems online – he's on propulsion, I'm on weapons. "Props online, ready to purr." Greize announces.

"Stretching her legs." Jermaine announces – he is the higher ranking officer of those two after all.

"Stellar, status."

"We're running on three quarter firepower. All guns are online, as are the Quads, but all pins are comatose." I inform him, still trying to jumpstart those systems, with no success.

"Better than nothing. Tanya, man those blasters. DJ, she's god. Learn from her." I hold back a laugh at that.

"All props are responding optimally." Greize announces. "Controls have gentle hands, less than one percent thrust used."

"Keep the compliments for later. Key, make the call."

**-Opening communication channel to True Silence Bridge.-** I hear the automated voice announce. Why does she sound like a horny space chick?

**"True Silence."** I hear Daddy on the other line. I guess Momma isn't there to answer the call this time.

"Captain Jerome, this is Lieutenant Leshawn requesting disengage autopilot follow." Leshawn (can't call him Pikehead no more) speaks formally. I still don't get the formality level here.

**"Affirmative. Fly easy."**

**-Communication channel closed.-**

"Rocketboy, you have that course for me?"

"Aye!"

"Load her up. Engineering disengage autopilot follow and keep your eyes glued to your sensors. Controls, ahead easy. Let's see what this baby can do." I don't have a whole lot to monitor really. Nothing's being fired. I can't even look up to see if we're moving, but from Greize's screen I can tell that everything is operational – though still not to the standards I'd be comfortable with.

"Engineering. Status."

"No undue stress. Zero U-drag." U-drag means 'undeclarable drag' that could be caused by a faulty prop. It wouldn't mean the end of the world, but it would mean the other props would have to compensate for it.

"Controls, bring her up to twenty percent forward thrust. Rocketboy, I need some targets for our gunner." Blee-leeps announce something being highlighted, just not something on my screen.

"Targets acquired! Requesting open fire!" Tanya isn't breaking the mould. Obviously Leshawn wants to run a tight ship, and we need to respect that. I hold back a sigh, refusing to go down that road on the Starlight.

"Open fire." Well, at least Leshawn doesn't holler like Daddy. There is no sound to indicate something's being fired, but I see my screen light up like a Christmas tree.

"Stellar, status." Why is everyone calling me 'Stellar'? That ain't my callsign!

"One gun running inoptimally. All others are singing. Quads are still sleeping. Should I upload some targets to them?"

"Aye." I grab a few random targets from Tanya and drag them over to the Quad target directive – they'll pick them up from there and shoot them down.

"And the faulty MB, should I shut it down?"

"Risks?" Gee, I didn't know Jermaine had a brother.

"Possible circuit board meltdown."

"Shut her down." I tapped the gun, opening her operational screen. Then I tapped for her to hibernate.

"Medium Blaster sleeping. All operational guns now running five by five."

"Stress to core power supply?"

Greize sneaks a peak at my screen and double checks his numbers. "Less than twenty percent."

"Good. Rocketboy, set Jump-course for Kay dash oh two oh. Rev start charging the Jump-drive and monitor her."

"Aye." There's an ebb in chatter, the most critical test is now underway.

**-Jump destination selected: Anchor star cluster K-020. Jump-time: Three days, ten hours, eighteen minutes and fifty-two seconds. Please confirm.-**

"This is Lieutenant Leshawn Monroe. Confirm."

**-Confirmation accepted.-**

"What's the status, Rev?"

"Jump-drive fully charged. Total Core Power stress idling at seventy-six percent. Correction, power stress dropping. Now idling at thirty percent. Jump-drive maintaining full charge. All systems operational and rearing to go." Greize gives a play by play.

"Tanner, cease fire. Rocketboy, set a course to resume autopilot follow on True Silence. Controls, reduce forward thrust to twenty percent. Follow new course as soon as she's uploaded to you. Rev drain the Jump-drive, direct the charge into the main boosters to compensate for the drop in forward thrust. When the Jumper is drained, alert controls to resume fifty percent forward thrust. Key, make the call."

**-Opening communication channel to True Silence Bridge.-**

**"True Silence."** Daddy's back on the Comm. Again. Poor Daddy.

"Captain Jerome, this is Lieutenant Leshawn requesting autopilot follow on True Silence."

**"Affirmative."** Daddy replies. Why is everyone so damn formal?!

**-Communication channel closed.-**

"Rev, prep autopilot follow on True Silence. Initiate on my mark."

"Aye."

"Stellar, put all guns to bed."

"Aye."

"Controls, Jump-drive drained."

"Aye." I fucking hate bridge duty now! I'm so not doing this shit! EVER! There's a long period where nothing happens. Coming close to ten minutes. Nothing. Another five. Nothing. A whole lot of nothing. And even more nothing.

"In position for autopilot follow." Jermaine announces. Finally!

"Rev. Mark."

"Initiating autopilot follow sequence now." Greize taps his screen. I hear a few blinks, some bleeps and a twee-dee-leep! "Autopilot sequence initiated."

"All hands at ease. Good job everyone." There's a round of applause – polite but present. And here comes the declaration of insanity. "Stella, Jermaine. I believe Cappy will want that meeting now." FUCK!

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

It takes us a half an hour to get everyone settled, announce who's in charge of what and delegate who's got the last word. Yes, Space Navy life can be that fickle, but I did make sure to tell Tanya to pack our shit and move it onto the Starlight! Then we haul ass back to the True Silence and make our way to the bridge.

Once on the bridge, Daddy nods to us and we follow him into his office. It's nothing special, but it's the most secure location on his boat – information wise. The room is sparsely decorated, with an oval shaped table in the middle with eight chairs and a desk over in the far corner with what looks like a datapad and an old fashion stationary computer.

"Have a seat everyone." Cappy orders – he's using his I'm-calling-the-shots-here tone. "Robin, how'd the test go?"

"Smoothly. Leshawn knew the strengths of every sailor under his command and set the tone and pace as he saw fit. Though, he was a bit more formal that everyone is used to." Thank you!

"Good. I assume all systems were operating optimally." That one was aimed at Leshawn.

"Yes sir. She isn't combat ready, but she's above and beyond Jump-ready." Leshawn answers.

"Good then we jump as scheduled at 18:32. That's in less than four hours. Make sure you have enough rations for at least the first jump. This old bucket of bolts needs between eight and ten hours between jumps, as you already know. So anything that needs doing can be done then. Stella and Jermaine, Robin will run you through a test just like Leshawn went through. You know what's required and Robin will be jumping with you along with what little crew she's selected thus far. So you can ask all the questions you want. I will advise all four of you not to disconnect any weapons until we make port. And do not waste time during jumps; I know you know what I mean." Daddy lays it out for us. You notice none of that came in the standard question format? Yeah, cause the only person he asks questions to is Momma.

"Understood." We all answer as one. We may be less _stringent_ that most Space Forces out there, but we train ours just as rigidly.

"Good. We will have a closed door meeting like this after each and every jump. Stella and Jermaine, you each get a single jump docked on the Pikehead – heedless of what has already been agreed to. I want every ship in this convoy in tip top shape for the final jump in twenty-two days time. I expect an itinerary during our next meeting how you plan on fulfilling that." That was aimed at me.

"Yessir."

"Leshawn, you will be running your crew through rigorous training simulations. Have Jermaine and Stella's crews aid in whatever way they can. You will be doing another test before the final Jump, only it'll be me overseeing you. And no one not of your own crew is permitted to take part." Ouch.

"Yessir." He doesn't look too happy about that, but he'll manage. I'll make sure he does.

"Good. One final note: I will be inspecting all ships. Make sure each of them meets the standards set by the Regulations. I expect great things from all of you. Do **not** let me down."

"Yessir!"

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

_Great. Just fucking great. We dealt with getting all ships Jump-ready. Now I have to make sure they each meet the standards set by the Regulations before landfall! Does he even know how many guidelines have been set?! Hundreds!_

_Breathe, Stella. Just breathe. Okay, this isn't the end of the world. I just need to make a rough outline of how many ships we how much work each will need. This isn't a catastrophe._

I grab my datapad and open a new note, jotting down a few things. We still have an hour before we jump. Not enough time for a space-walk to inspect the hull. I'll just have to trust that Greize did it well enough for now – I'll still check it, but I can't worry about it. Okay, now the biggest worry is logically the Pikehead – it's the biggest ship.

Umm, no. Not really something I can call the shots on. Will have a meeting with Leshawn to iron that out.

What I do need to worry about is the Starlight. And there's only one way to get all the issue out of the way asap. "Tanya, Tyrone, Greize. We're holding a meeting after we Jump. We are going to get the Starlight up to speed in a single Jump. So I need your brains to help me sort it out."

"Can I join?" Jermaine asks. I look to the guys, who all shrug – they have no complaints.

"Alright. We'll have it here in the mess hall, should anyone want to listen in." I inform everyone. Most don't seem to care, but Leshawn, Jermaine and Momma look interested at least.

"My thanks." Jermaine bows his head.

"Well, let's eat! We'll need our strength for the bullshit you are gonna go through because of what I have to say." I warn them honestly.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Meeting log. Type: open door. Date: September 18th, 1192 NC. Time: 19:02. Meeting open. First order of business is bringing the Starlight up to code. Rev, please begin." I'm recording this to not have to write anything down. And it makes things easier to remember.

"First up is Berth Codes. Each crewmember must be assigned a bunk, a locker and a chest." Greize reads it from his datapad. He's good with that kind of stuff.

"Alright. That's what we're starting with after this meeting. How much scrap metal do we have left?"

"Well over a ton. More than enough." Rev informs me.

"Okay. We're not doing anything fancy for now, we just need to meet the standards. So don't expect more than a bunk until further notice. Next up."

"Also in the Berth Code is the presence of a working shower, toilet and kitchen. Well, it actually says a lot more, but that's not applicable to ships housing less than ten crewmembers."

"We have a shower up and running. I installed one of the toilets and already made the second one. We'll need to think of something for the kitchen though. Greize, you willing to work on that one?"

"What do you need?"

"A stove, three pots. Dishes and utensils. Cups. Come up with something. You've never let me down before after all."

"I'll handle it. Next up is stipulations for usable materials in the berth. It's all Polaran to me though." Something too advanced for Greize? Interesting.

"If you call polyester complex then you really need to go back to school." Tanya rubs it in, having spied what he was talking about from over his shoulder. "I've got this one girl."

"Good, next."

"Air ventilation guidelines. You already knocked that out of the park. Then there's water purification guidelines. Cappy handled that one for us. Waste and disposal guidelines. All food-waste must be used for compost. All compost must be used on ship in the greenery."

"Greenery?" I ask. I was stationed on the True Silence for four years, eight tours. And I didn't see so much as one plant. Yet the Regulations stipulate the presence of a greenery?

"That's what it says. Hold on, let me check the guidelines for the greenery." He taps something, then hits his screen a few times – his version of typing. "To lessen the demand on food stores in the Fleet, each non-fighter ship is required to grow a portion of its own food. There must therefore be a room set aside and dedicated to produce: the greenery. Carriers may be granted immunity to this."

"That's bullshit! Those are the ships that use the most fucking food!" Tanya points out, clearly pissed.

"Be that as it may, it's in there so we're living up to it. We're gonna need a room set aside for that. For now we'll use the workbench room on the lower deck. Tyrone, I want you and Tanya to move the workbench out into the cargo bay. We'll have to figure out how in the hell we gonna plant something though."

"Actually, it just says that you have to set the room aside for that purpose. You don't actually have to plant anything before landfall." Momma cleared that up, thank the Stars!

"Alright, next up."

"We need an escape plan should we need to abandon ship. Sadly the ship is without an escape pod." Rev points out.

"I don't need sixteen escape pods for ten people. You can have one of mine. You too, Jermaine." Leshawn offers.

"Not needed. All those Vipers have escape pods. We just have to install them on our ships."

"Those are one person escape pods. They don't do much for Starbridges. But you could offer them to Momma for her T-heads." Leshawn reminds me.

"Alright, alright. What's next on the list?" This is going to be a long ass Jump.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

We're exiting Hyperspace in less than forty-eight hours. No matter how much work I get done, it feels like there are ten-thousand more things to do. I've got TC and TQ replicating everything Greize and I come up with, so that saves time at least. It doesn't make things less stressful, but it's less daunting this way.

While we're working, I have Jason tinkering with that little nasty surprise we thought up. And I have Ty doing his thing with the Lance's central computer. We've actually got all bases covered, but I just don't feel like we're getting enough done.

Jermaine is busy with Leshawn's crew, whipping their sorry asses into shape. I dunno what they're doing exactly, but I hear them complain during meal time. Well, not my problem.

All the Berth Codes are dealt with on both ships. The new bridge setup (including that new HoloSphere) is in place – which is why Tyrone needs to work his magic. I know that Greize installed palmscanners on the Lance. I finished running those pipes into the kitchen and I even ran pipes and drainage into the greenery.

Greize is busy installing the escape pod – said he's got a great idea how to go about it too. I dunno, I don't care. It just has to be passable as far as I'm concerned right now.

I don't know what else has to get done right now. I'm too tired to bother guessing. Nope, I think it's about time to call it a day. "Calling it a day?" I turn to find Momma there smiling at me.

"Yeah. I can't focus anymore." I tell her honestly.

"Well, seeing that you've done more work in one day than most of your daddy's technicians do in a week, I'd say you deserve the rest."

"What are you talking about, Momma? There's so much more to do!" I complain, wondering if it'll ever get done. She just pets me hair, telling me not to worry about it. I think I grumbled, but I'm not sure.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Alright everyone. I want an status report." Leshawn starts the lunch time meeting.

"The Lance is up to code. The Starlight is up to code. The chef needs a new hobby and I'm pretty sure there's a hair in your coffee." I drone.

"HEY!" I hear Tyrone complain.

"Good. Brimstone, take your girl and put her to bed." That makes me blush. I look away trying to hide my reaction. My brain actually is functioning enough for me to think up several comebacks, like 'I'm not tired.', 'He's not my Daddy.', and 'What is this, a pleasure cruiser?'… too bad my entire being wanted Jermaine to put me to bed so bad that my tongue wouldn't let me say any of them.

"Yessir. For the rest of the day, all hands are under Leshawn's command." Jermaine informs the crew. The rest of the day? He's gonna lay with me? Shit, my face is on fire!

"Don't worry Brimstone, I'll keep the others off the Starlight for ya!" Tanya is currently being ignored. Completely and totally ignored.

I'm so busy not paying attention to Tanya, that before I know it I'm scooped up into Jermaine's arms. His left arm is nuzzled behind my knees and his right is supporting my back with his hand gripping my side. He pulls me closer to him, almost into his very being.

I'd like to say that I'm upset. Maybe even say that my pride is going to go nuts any second. I can't, cause it ain't true. All I seem to know right now is that he's comfortable to snuggle up to, with his broad shoulders and those power arms that make me feel completely weightless.

My whole world is suddenly revolving around his deep breaths and the way his chest expands and constricts. And the way his eyes seem to take in everything around him, leaving absolutely nothing to chance or memory to get the job done. The way he spins me around to squeeze us through doors. Even how he seems to fold me in on myself to make sure I don't hurt myself against the wall or going around a corner.

His every motion seems to be motivated by making me calm and relaxed. Is that intentional? Is he even thinking about it? Or is he just… being?

All I know is that we eventually make it to our destination. Jermaine is careful to put me down gently onto what feels like heaven! I want to look around to see where the hell we are, I really do. But all my eyes want to see is Jermaine taking his shirt off and kicking off his shoes.

"Thanks to you, we've got a day and a half with nothing to do." He tells me, unbuttoning his pants. My eyes go wide with surprise, but not in a bad way.

"Oh?"

"Now we're gonna have to come up with something to occupy our time." When he did get so chatty?

"Like what?" Talk about the shoe on the other foot. Now I can barely get three words out!

"Just lay back." He instructs, unzipping his pants. "Let me do the work." My eyes drink in his features as he slowly lowers his pants. He's not being shy about it either; every detail is on perfect display for me. And trust me, he's GORGEOUS!

He's wearing a jockey, which is displaying his package… nicely. "Do you love me, Jermaine?"

He can't say it, but he nods as he shakes his foot out of his pants.

"Then come here. I believe your orders are to 'put me to bed'."

"Yes ma'am."

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

**-Now entering Anchor star cluster K-020.-**

"Alright people, let's look alive! Tanya, start this baby up. Rev, I want you monitoring those engines. You know Tanya wants to push this baby to her limits. Tyrone, give us a course Tanya won't kill us on." To say that I'm happy I'm not longer in bed is the worst kind of lie I can tell. But, fact is that I have shit to do, and Jermaine does too.

We're on the Starlight's bridge as the announcement comes in. I look around, admiring the changes. Up in the nose, Tanya's flipping switches like a madwoman. She's keeping on hand on the control stick, just in case. To my left is Greize running engineering. I can see the Starlight waking up just a little more every time Tanya does something.

Tyrone is halfway between me and Tanya. He's manning the plotter's pit. It almost looks like a pulpit, the way the HoloSphere stand is, and with Ty peering into it like it's a crystal ball… Well, he's happy to have the HoloSphere to himself. He's twisting and turning something, zooming in and out, tapping and untapping. He's just happy to be doing his job right now.

My pot isn't complete yet, so my corner is pretty lifeless. It's sad, but that's life. That just means that I can pay better attention to what everyone else is doing. I tap the one screen in my corner, calling up the Comm List. Then I tap Pikehead Bridge twice.

**-Opening communication channel to Pikehead Bridge.-**

**"Pikehead."** Keisha's on Comm again.

"Key, this is the Starlight requesting takeoff from Bay A." I refuse to give in and call myself Stellar. That is NOT my callsign!

**"Affirmative. Fly easy."**

**-Communication channel closed.-**

"Ty, you got that course for me?" No sooner do the words leave my mouth, than the shield from the bay fades out, giving us the go ahead. Our sensors are **incredible**!

"Loading it now." I hear some bleeps, and Tanya nods. She puts on her helmet – a modified fighter's helmet to show her all she needs to see without completely fucking her vision. She flips one last switch and the armor covering the windows start sliding back, revealing the Stars in all their glory.

"Tanya, ahead easy for now. We need to test those boosters before you go nuts." And we're off. Tanya eases us out of the bay, careful to not scratch her hull.

"Rev, how're we holding up?"

"A ship worth being proud of." He answers smiling. "All boosters are running optimally. The new system Tyrone installed is counterbalancing the cargo we have on board. And those advanced sensors Jason cook up are giving me better readings than I could have hoped for."

"Good. How about the engines and core power?"

"Engines are purring. Core power is less than five percent. All systems are up and running and all guns are online. She's a beauty."

"Good. Tanya, give me a barrel roll, an inverted swan dive and bring her back on course. I need to see how those secondary boosters are holding up."

"Yessir!" I can't help but smirk at Ty's face losing most of its color – he looks like he saw a ghost. I see the scene before turn into a roll coaster ride as Ty grabs his pit for dear life.

The ship flips over to her left, then flips over to her right. It's almost like being stuck behind the eyes of a puppy that wants to play. Then the ship stops on her back, her nose drops and we fall down. I'm standing the whole time and don't feel a single motion in the ship. All I can say for sure is that I feel the engines and the boosters firing up to meet demands.

"Rev, I like these Gravimats! They're alright." I point out, laughing a little when Ty looks around. It's like he's only now noticing that Tanya's flying won't land him on the ceiling at some point.

"We're still running on less than twenty percent. No issues from any booster and the spikes from the Gravimats are less than anticipated." Came the announcement.

"Good. Tanya, go nuts." Ty's eyes go wide – not sure if that's surprise or horror though. "And kindly disregard that course. I need to know what this baby can do."

"I gotchu boo!" I can't even name all the moves that girl started pulling off. At one point we were barrel rolling, but with the right gun as the center of gravity! I don't know how the hell she did that! There is another point that she strafes alongside an asteroid – still moving forward, but she turned the nose to point at the asteroid next to us.

"Rev, we got enough data to work with?"

"We had enough twenty minutes ago. I'm just enjoying Rocketboy trying not to puke." Rev points out, laughing at Tyrone, who's begging Tanya to calm down. And to watch out for that asteroid. And telling her that we won't make it in time!

"Hush you!" Tanya elbows him to tell him to back off. "I can fly this thing just fine! Dayum!"

"Rock."

"I see it!"

"Rock!."

"Shut up!"

"Rock-rock-rock-rock-rock ROOOCK!"

"Tyrone, your post should be manned." I remind him.

"Thank you! I'm **flying** here! Dayum!"

I walk back to my single screen and call up the Comm List again. This time I double tap the True Silence Bridge.

**-Opening communication channel to True Silence Bridge.-**

**"True Silence."**

"This is the Starlight requesting permission to dock."

**"Affirmative. Dock on Gangway B. Fly easy."**

**-Communication channel closed.-**

"Tanya, you heard the man. Ease up on the throttle and glide us into Gangway B. Hat tricks in the bag for now."

"Aye!" She doesn't care; she knows I'll let her fly like that again.

"Rev, I want that data transferred to my datapad so I can go over it during the next Jump. And Tyrone, if you can't handle looking, keep your back to the windshield. I need you focused at all times. You hear me?"

"Aye." Ty still looks like he's going to lose his lunch any second.

"It's either that, or I'm stationing you next to Tanya permanently. You'd make a good co-pilot."

He found his spine real quick. "Apologies. It won't happen again."

"Good. We're gonna be running gauntlets like this after every jump to make sure you guys get used to your duties." I inform them. "Momma may not have been testing us this time, but I know she would have failed us if she was. Don't make me have to implement Leshawn's formality level to keep you guys focused."

"Aye!" They all respond as one, though Greize was a bit quieter about it.

"That's more like it!" I can see the top of the True Silence through the windshield. Tanya maneuvers her in like she was doing it her whole life. A long appendage sticks out from the Frigates hull, which Tanya pulls up alongside. She uses the secondary boosters to ease up with the starboard (right) docking-bay – the other one isn't supposed to be used.

"Greize initiate final docking sequence." There's a series of beeps, bleeps and twee-dee-leep! And we're docked.

**-Docking sequence complete.- **

"Alright. You all know what to do." I smile at them, more than satisfied with how they handle the Starlight. "And good job."

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Another meeting. Stars, I'm starting to hate my upcoming promotion! But, it's a necessary evil if I want my own ride. So I just gotta suck it up and put my best foot forward.

"I'm going to need Tanya and Tyrone to Jump with the Starlight. They have specific instructions as to what they are to do during jumps. During the next Jump I want all four T-heads in the Viper bays on the Pikehead. I should get them up to speed quick enough. After that it's just Vipers. The two Valkyries are being traded to the Fleet, so they are not subject to Fleet inspections. So long as I have Greize, TC and TQ working with me, I should have everything done well on time for the final Jump." I inform Cappy. He nods, clearly pleased with that.

"I will be inspecting the two S-25s within the hour. I assume that isn't a problem."

"None whatsoever. They may not be up to my standards, but they will pass a routine inspection." I don't hesitate with my answer. I know everything is up to par, but that doesn't mean I'm done tinkering.

"Good. Leshawn, give the status update on your crew."

"Jermaine has been running them ragged. They're much better prepared, but I'm not satisfied just yet. Tyrone has been helping me update my systems and has been training the crew to cope with the new changes. I must say, I'm impressed with the changes myself." Leshawn offers.

"Good. Jermaine, you'll be continuing their training. Make sure his men meet your standards before landfall."

"Aye."

"And Robin. Don't forget to actually gather your crew this time." I thought something was off with that.

"Sorry dear." Daddy just rolls his eyes.

"Jermaine state your intentions during the coming Jumps regarding your own crew and ship."

"Thanks to Stella, my ship meets all Regulations Codes, so there is nothing that needs doing before landfall. I have my men gathering their things as we speak to relocate to my berth. I also have them putting in for the required rations to last until landfall. I'm stationing Cindy and Jason on the Lance during Jumps with instructions to make final preparations. Cindy is to set up an infirmary with the equipment found in the cargo. Jason is to assist her and continue working on a project Stella proposed to him. As for TC and TQ, they're under Stella's command until further notice." Well, I guess my magic is helping him in more ways that I thought. He's never, ever spoken this much before!

"Excellent. Leshawn, you'll be housing some of my residents for the time being. They've already been informed and have their things packed and ready to go. Stella and Leshawn will be giving them a ride over." He hands the three of us separate lists. "I've already allocated who's going on which ship. Only let the ones on your list on your ship. Leshawn, you have a full list. You are to make sleeping arrangements and welcome them when they arrive. Their departure time from the True Silence is in one hour and twenty-two minutes. Make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yessir." We answer him as one.

"Dismissed." We get up to leave. All of us, other than Momma. Hmm, I wonder what she's planning.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

After gathering everything we need onto the Starlight, I have Tanya and Tyrone store it all in the rooms on the lower deck to make sure nothing gets mixed up with our guests. While they're busy with that, I'm standing watch on the gangway. There's still another twenty minutes before we're scheduled to head out, so it's not too surprising that no one's here yet.

I've gone over the list at least ten times, and I recognize every name! I know each and every person that is to board my vessel. Residents are people who are stationed on a particular boat for long periods of time. Most of them are civilians – cooks, cleaners, mechanics, programmers, even some entertainers. But all are loyal to Daddy, so he tends to be lenient with them. That's probably why he wants them on the Pikehead, away from the rabble that have probably been harassing them for months!

I'm expecting a total of thirty passengers. I assume Jermaine is expecting the same amount. It's gonna be a tight fit, but we'll manage somehow. "Hey Stella." I turn to my first arriving passenger.

"Mai, welcome. Are you here alone?" I could swear I saw Jin, Atsu and Kiriko on the list too. They're usually inseparable.

"No, the others are coming. Trey wanted to ask them something." That doesn't sound good. On cue, three figures start walking towards us: Jin, Atsu and Kiriko Nakamura – Mai's older siblings.

"…without honor." I hear the last part of a complaint. I just know that Trey started some shit. As they get closer, I notice that Kiriko looks flustered.

"Monroe-san, it is good to see you as always." The three bow formally to me – I hadn't broken these three in like I had with Mai. Honestly, and sadly, I can barely tell them apart other than the clothes they wear. Jin, the eldest, wears a biosuit – don't ask me why since he's a civvy. Atsu, second in line, wears the clothes of a diplomat – long, highlighted blue robes. Kiriko is Mai's only sister. She's a droid technician, and a damn good one. So she dresses like a technician – yellow overalls, black long sleeve shirt and greasy hair. It's not something we agree on or something, it's just something common among mechanics and technicians. Well, not the greasy hair, I care for mine!

"The four Nakamura on my ship. Truly an honor." I bow to them. They are from the Nakamura Clan, practically royalty among the Nomads. "Please board whenever you are ready. Tanya will show you where you may stay for the duration of the flight." Yes, I respect them and their clan that much.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu." Atsu bows deeply, probably having just thanked me. I don't speak anything but Basic, so don't ask me. I bow to him as well, asking if they need help with their things. Jin shrugs me off, grabbing his and Atsu's things – nearly a hundred kilos from the looks of things. Kiriko seems quite happy to carry her own, and Mai just has a backpack.

As they board I hear Tanya blabbering in their native tongue – how that girl speaks so many damn languages is something I'm not meant to understand. "Yo, Stella! Jin wants to ride on the bridge! That cool with you?!"

I shrug, telling her it's fine. So long as he doesn't actively get in the way, it's not something worth worrying about. "Yo, Stella! What it is?! Check it out homez, our little hermanita actually got herself some wings!" Two Mochas, I can tell by the accent.

"Hernando, Francisco! Been expecting you two! Just a heads up, Tanya's waiting on you." I smile thumbing towards my ship, enjoying that they blanch a little at that statement. Tanya has something of a reputation: she's not someone you wanna mess with.

"Gracias." I notice they both make the sign of the cross – devout Catholics long after their church turned its back on our people. They make their way onto the Starlight, a little more somber now.

"Yo, homegirl! We on the VIP list right?" Chocolate accent, too-tight clothes, boobs mashed together like they'll fall off her otherwise and enough makeup and perfume on to support three families. Ghetto fabulous to the point of insanity.

"Shakwana, you old skank. You know there ain't no damn VIP list on this boat. Now haul ass and pray Tanya ain't still mad at you." I smirk again. Stars I love using that girl's name as a threat.

"Ah, Monroe-san. It is most preasant to see you again." I hear another voice over to one side. Clearly another Strawberry. Well, another ten minutes and we can take off – everyone knows that Cappy runs a tight ship, so no one will dare be late.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

"Well, that's that. I already shut the door. Greize initiate lockdown. Ty, we're gonna need the smoothest route to the Pikehead. Tanya, start her up and please keep your hat tricks in the bag."

**-Incoming communication request from True Silence Gangway B.-**

Excuse you? Why in the hell is someone calling us from there? I rush over, going over the list Cappy gave me. I know for a fact everyone on my list is on my boat, so what the fuck? I cue up the call.

"Starlight."

**"Stella, you forgot someone out here. Open up."** Trey. Of all the… you know what? I ain't even going there.

"Sorry, Trey. We're full." I tell him, not in the least bit sorry.

**"Stella, stop playing. How you gonna dis your own flesh and blood like that?"** He just had to go there. I look around at my crew. Tanya, Tyrone, Greize. My crew. People who got my back regardless of details like when, where and why.

"Love begets love, hate begets hate." Old Nomadic proverb. "Have a good day, Trey."

**-Communication channel closed.-** I immediately switched to the Comm List and double tap the True Silence Bridge.

**-Opening communication channel to True Silence Bridge.-**

**"True Silence." **Momma is on the bridge this time. I smile knowing that she's doing something for her Thunderheads again.

"This is the Starlight requesting to undock and take off."

**"Aff-"** Why the fuck am I hearing laserfire? **"Starlight, is that laserfire?"**

"It seems so Momma. Greize!"

"Confirmed. Low powered laser being fired at our dock door. Our shield's not up yet, but it's probably a sidearm. Trey could fire all he wants and he'll never breach her."

**"TREY?!"** That's Daddy hollering.

**-Communication channel closed.- **

Someone is in some deep shit. Oh well, not my problem.

**-Uncoupling sequence completed.-** Now it's even less of my problem.

"Tanya, ease her off and bring him into view. Greize put up our shield. Tyrone, I want you to select Trey as a target and give her something worth shooting with please. Tanya, when you can I want you to move your guns side to side, like you're priming them. It's not uncommon after just undocking." Like a well oiled machine they got to work. Within seconds I could see one hell of a deer caught in the headlights look from my 'flesh and blood'.

"Permission to fire." Tanya would like nothing more, and Stars I don't blame her.

"Denied. Our objective is to force him into a disadvantage so that there is no further incident." He knows we're still inside the shield, so we won't have to wear her down first. But the fact remains one shot even with a Medium Blaster will cause more collateral damage than this situation is worth.

"It was worth a shot." I just roll my eyes. Then I get to work, motioning for Trey to drop his sidearm and put his hands on his head. Yes, in space you need to make signs for everything! What if everyone's in a biosuit and they aren't on the same channel as you?

Anyway, it's less than a minute later when I see Daddy and some of his resident troops storm the gangway and take Trey into custody. They salute us, we salute back and we start our journey. Nothing all that spectacular if you ask me.

"Well handled, Monroe-san." Jin compliments me. I just shrug it off.

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

Once docked on the Pikehead, we escort our passengers off. Keisha is already awaiting them, issuing directions to everyone. I notice that everything is pretty random – no preference going to any ethnic group or clan. Of course, there is one noticeable exception to that: four Nakamura.

"Nakamura-sama, we have our best accommodations arranged for you. If you would please follow me." Keisha's formality and ethnicity is actually handy this time –she and the Nakamura entourage are Strawberries. I personally don't care, but there are some that do.

"About that." Atsu began, bringing everyone around him to a complete stop. "If it's alright, we'd prefer staying on the Starlight for now." So that's why they stayed on the ship until everyone got off. I thought it was strange.

Keisha turns to me, clearly caught off guard. "I have no issue with that. But it does make me curious as to why." I throw out there. Political talk, that. I make no demand for an explanation, but they know I won't mind having one. It's just something you do with someone of higher political standing than you.

"Jin informed me of the altercation and how you and your crew handled it. Truth be told, it went so smoothly that I wouldn't have known otherwise." Atsu began, gracious enough to explain. "There are few that he holds in high regards, especially these days. As such, it would be a great comfort if we were on a smaller ship, with a select few. That is where we feel most at ease."

I let that roll around in my head a bit. He's saying he doesn't know if those present on the Pikhead will go postal like Trey had done. It's hard all around these days, so his worries are not entirely unfair.

"Daddy will need updating immediately. Is this to be closed circuit information?" Meaning, can I ask him while he's on the bridge surrounded by ears that may or may not be allowed this information.

"No, it's fairly common knowledge that we were on the True Silence. I see no need for secrecy." Atsu answers.

"Very well, just allow me to make a call and we can have this arranged immediately. Keisha, would you like to come aboard?" We make our way to my bridge and I make a conference call.

**"True Silence."**

**"Pikehead."**

"This is the Starlight initiating a conference call. It seems the Nakamura entourage would prefer to stay on the Starlight with the express purpose of tightened security." I bring them up to speed.

**"I suspected as much. Trey is going to ****_regret_**** his actions."** Daddy sounds pissed.

**"Is there anything you need from us?"** Leshawn is being a bit more practical.

"Yes. To insure absolute security, I will be staying on with them. So the question is: how can we handle this and stick to our schedule?" I ask.

"Easy, I'll stay on the Pikehead." Greize offers. "With TC and TQ, we won't fall behind. We just won't be as far ahead."

**"What about Jermaine?"** Leshawn asks, clearly worried about something.

"He's needed on the Pikehead." I say. I'd love to have him in my bed, but duty comes first.

**"Very well. I'll make the necessary preparations. True Silence out."**

**"Pikehead out."**

**-All communication channels closed.-** And so, yet another curveball is dealt with. Maybe not the ideal solution, but it's better than nothing.

"Keisha, Greize, this is where we part ways for now. I'll see you in a few days."

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

We're scheduled to Jump at 13:42 hours, just over an hour from now. Momma just docked to unload some extra food supplies and something Daddy said I could use.

Jermaine also docked earlier to give me a good, long kiss. He also dropped off some things Greize said I'd want, but I think he was just looking for an excuse to see me. I promised myself I'd give him the best sex he's ever had for that! Good behavior cannot go unrewarded after all.

There isn't much conversation, since Momma is in a bit of a rush. She did tell me how proud she is of me and how I handled myself, but mostly she was promising to keep an eye on Jermaine for me.

I'm too out of it to pay attention to most of it. I had plans for Jermaine! Damn it! Why does Trey have to mess up every-fucking-thing!

Fine. This is how things turned out, so this is the hand I need to work with. The second Momma undocked, I turn to Tanya. "I'll be in the cargo bay getting some work done. You're in charge until I get back and make sure to give me a heads up ten minutes before we jump."

Once in the bay, I start filtering through the extras I was just given. Daddy sent my maintenance droid – it's the kind that's small enough to fit into the tubing that is run between the ship's frame and the added armor. Useful to have with three days and nothing better to do.

Greize on the other hand, sent me schematics and two boxes with parts. I still have three hundred kilos of scrap metal too, so I can go nuts if I want to. So let's see what these schematics are all about?

One for the framework of a king sized bed? It's got drawers built in and everything. Weird, but okay. The next one has plans for an intercom system on the Starlight. Nice to have. And the final one is… for a vibrator? He thinks he's funny, huh? That one gets deleted immediately.

Nothing could ever compare to the real thing!

**_End Chapter 4_**

**_#-#_**

* * *

**_#-#_**

**_A/N: Don't ask me why I suddenly have the muse to write this fic so rapidly. It ain't my fault! and for those that missed the clues, the ethnic division among the Nomads is: Milk (Caucasian), Mocha (Hispanic), Chocolate (Black) and Strawberry (Japanese, think on the red dot in the Japanese flag)._**


End file.
